Hold me together
by GenocidalLove
Summary: Yea, Ed has Cat ears, even a tail. But this unlike any other Chimera fic. Edward's losing memories, some of torture and rape, and the beast is slowly taking over... ChimeraEd/KittyEd Sequel up on Enter the Harlequin
1. Prologue

**Okay, so here's the prologue for this story :D I know its short and kind of... erm... fast, but it will be slower once i get to writing the chapters. Don't worry, i havent forgotten about my other stories, but my bunnies ran away and now im left with (fart noises)**

It was dark. It was cold. The air smelled like rain and dirt. It seemed out of place in this wet room no bigger than a pantry. There was a rolling of metal that echoed off the walls. What was that? Oh... it was the chains attatched to his raw ankles. He looked at how much blood was seeping from the blisters... How long had he been here, he wondered. In this place, time did not seem to pass. There was no sun to tell him of the days, nor was there any sign of hours passing. None but instincts kept him alive. He found a few rats were nested in the wall, and made to catch and eat them when he could. They were tasteless, and he was thankful for that.

His mind told him when it was time to sleep, as well as when to rise and pace along the walls, waiting for something to happen. When would he get out, he wondered. Would his little brother come? It seemed to him like years since he'd seen his face. He wondered if his brother missed him. While his brother had people around him to be with, he himself had nothing but the rats' hollow squeeking. Every now and again he had the man, though. The man in tarnished gray robes, and a gas mask. He'd knock him out, and he'd always wake up in his cott, in is chains, with just a few more scars and aches. He had stopped fighting it long ago.

This time, he layed there for a moment, regretting not crying when he last had the chance. He coudln't cry in this dingy old cot, for fear of being lynched. He coudl not scream, for fear of punishment. Punishment was the worst of things...

Sometimes he'd lay awake and contemplate ending his life. All he had to do was bite his tongue, or strangle himself with the chain that held him.  
The thought of dying seemed beautiful to him, even when it seemed so low before.

But he absolutley could not die. If he ever wanted to see his brother, he would not die. If there was even the slightest chance he'd get out, he had to stay alive...

And if that meant enduring Hell in all 8 stages, he'd do it a thousand times over. Losing his brother had him subjected to the worst torment life could ever ensue... Leaving his brother without a home might've measured up quite niceley. After what he had been through, he would've gladly taken it again if it meant he could see his brother. And thus ends the exact thoughts he had the night before... and every night before that one.

His left ear perked up, and he heard frantic footsteps galloping toward him. He was sure he wasn't imagining things, because the rats were running to hide. He himself scampered to the corner rather quickly, ignoring the aches and pains throughout his body. The first few times this happened, he'd hoped it was his brother and the military, but it had always turned out to be the man with his flunkies. The only times they actually talked, all the man would do was whisper through the bars.

And now he was coming again, to whisper horrid things into his ears. He scrunched up as low as he could get, and tried to quiet his breathing, hoping no one would hear. No such luck, he discovered, as a soldier stopped in front of his cage and stared in. All the brunette man could see were thin golden cat eyes staring at him. They were narrowed, but they were scared. He shook himself to reality, and turned his head the way he had come from.

"General, sir!"

His ears popped up. General? As in Mustang? As in... his brother...? Was his brother with him!

"Yes, sergeant, what did you nee..." His voice faded as he looked inside the cage, and was faced with wide cat eyes. His grip on the door faultered, but he quickly re-tracked his mind and peered in. Around the eyes he could see golden hair, long, to his waist. Atop the head, big, fluffy cat ears could be seen twitching. Behind the boy waved a long tail, beautiful if it, like the rest of him, had not been covered in dirt and filth. The boy's face seemed catious but recognition filled his eyes, and out came a soft, cracking, hoarse voice.

"...Mustang?"

The general took no time in slamming the door open and rushing toward the boy. His hand met with another and Roy pulled the boy into a hug.

"So this is where you've been for the last 11 months... We thought we'd never find you, Fullmetal... Ed." The General's voice was cracking, and he could feel Ed shaking in his arms.

"I'm s-sorr... sorry... I-is A... Al o-ok-kaayy?" Ed was trembling, trying to control the tears. Why couldn't he cry now? The robed man couldn't hurt him when Mustang was here, so why would he hide his tears? ...  
Because Roy was there, and the last thing Ed wanted was for a friend to see him cry.

* * *

A phonecall. It had said 'We found Ed' and that's all. Now Al rushed down the military hall, one direction in mind. After 11 months. 11 months without Ed... and they finally found him, Ed, his brother. He found his walking too slow and started running. As he burst into the office, he ignored the startled looks and went straight for Mustang's office. There he found Mustang kneeling in front of another blanket-covered figure.

Roy was talking softly, and smiling, his hand on the figure's knee. They both looked up as Al entered the office, and Al immediately looked at the blanket, and the golden cat-like eyes that stared at him.

Several emotions shot through the eyes.  
confusion, curiousity, shock, recognition... regret. A shadow fell over the golden eyes, and Ed's head fell. Al stared back, emotions going through his eyes as well.  
Shock, fear, confusion, relief, curiousity... acceptance. He stepped forward, but Ed cowered away. Al gasped.

"Don't touch me, Al... you'll get dirty..." Ed looked up, and for the first time since anyone could remember, the blond was crying. The blanket that had covered his head fell away and two bloody cat ears shot up, knocking filth into his hair. Ed's eyes widened, and his hands shot up to cover them, trying to curl into a tiny ball.

Al just drew a shaky breath, and went forward. And despite Ed's protest, Al hugged him. "It's okay Ed... sh... we're fine... it's all alright now..."

And it was alright... because Ed was home now...


	2. Something between the two

**Omygawsh! This chapter is soooo short! I'm sorry, to all who have read this D: okay, so i've decided to make Ed more kitty-like :D i hope that's okay with you, because i wanted him to be adorable, and i realize kitty ed is ABSOLUTELY FRICKIN ADORABLE so yea :] There won't be yaoi in this dinky little chapter, but it will get sweaty later ;] so prepare yourselfs for hot sweaty man loving butt smexx :D ...or not?**

Evil. This thing was evil. It dezerved to die, and Ed was going to kill it.

He peered around the couch to sneak a look at the giant beetle that made its way slowly across the room. What did it think it was doing? It shouldn't have been there. It wouldn't be there much longer. Ed crept closer, the whole office stopping to watch what was happening. Ed was on all fours, his tail and rear sticking up in the air as he crept closer and closer. His eyes were narrowed, and he stared at the bug as if willing it to burst into flames.

The bug was oblivious. It shouldn't have been there...

Ed's legs shifted as he tried to get into a good enough position. His two perfect hands clawing into the carpet in front of him...

Al smiled at his brother from his place on the couch. Things like this were happening often, ever since a month ago when he had been found. He would get distracted easily. He would pounce at random things. He would attack other animals. He would even show signs of dominance around Mustang. It was a riot to watch, as Ed acting like this was just too cute for any sane person to resist...

A low growl interupted his thoughts and he turned his attention back to his brother. Ed's eyes were just slits, glaring at the bug. He was close enough to jump it now, and he still crept forward.

Ed pushed his right hand out and batted the bug. It did this awkward rearing up and brought a pincer up to meet the fingers prodding it. Ed made a slight hissing noise, and tried to bat the bug away with his other hands. His efforts were wasted as the bug just held on tighter, and brought another hiss from the now irritated chimera. The blond waved his hand around, and the bug flew off, only to be batted down into the carpet. The entire office watched as Ed played with it.

"Cute..." Everyone looked at Havoc. He was grinning at Ed.

Ed poked at it again, and picked it up with his teeth. Disgusted and amused looks took the other's faces as they watched him eat it. Ed merely sat back in a very cat like position, and flicked his ears. The pleased grin on his face faultered as he looked up to see the grossed out features of his friends.

"What?"

They just stared at him, until Havoc started laughing, and patted his ears. "That was adorable, Boss."

"Too cute!" Al chimed. Ed lowered his ears and blushed.

They didn't understand. This wasn't his fault. He had learned to rely on his instincts for almost a year. He had lived like this for a while and was barely keeping civil in public. That, along with his new sensitivity, made it hard for him to deal with things now. He looked didfferent, he felt different... he was treated different. Maybe that's why he found himself crying as they laughed.

Everyone ceased laughing when a small sniffle came from where Ed was sitting. He had fallen back on his butt and was crying, rubbing at his eyes furiously. His ears were flat, and his sobbs were very child like. Al made to go to him, but Havoc beat him there by a moment, his hand on the chimera's shoulders.

"Hey... C'mon, boss, we didn't mean anything, we were only playing around..." His voice was soft and apologetic. Ed looked up and met his soft grey eyes and sniffed.

"I'm sorry... i didn't mean to cry..." He looked down again. He didn't want to cry now. He was back, and he had no need to cry. But... he couldn't bring himself to not cry. His friends laughing at him for something he couldn't hope to control made him hurt... But why? He had never cried over such little things before... Was it his new attributes that made him...

His thought was ended in a second. What... HAD he been thinking about? What had he been doing? ...Why was Havoc holding his hand?

Ed looked up with a confused face. Everyone was looking at him worredly. Why? He turned to his brother and demanded answers with his eyes, but only got a surprised expression before he turned back to the one with a deathgrip on his favorite right hand.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?"

...They looked confused. Hadn't he just been crying? Though... now he showed no signs of sadness or discomfort. Only confusion.

"You were crying, Ed. We thought..."

"I wasn't crying." He said, growing evermore confused. That seemed to be the dominant emotion that day.

"Yes... Ed. You were. You still have tears on your face." Al stepped forward, as if to comfort him, but Ed merely reached up and felt his face.

"I don't remember crying..."

* * *

"No, Ed! Stop! ...N- GAH! Don't do that!"

Havoc and Roy were chasing Ed down the halls, stumbling and tripping as the blond manuevered his way through the soldiers. He had Roy's gloves in his mouth and was happily galloping away. The last time this happened, Ed had buried them in the courtyard, along with Havoc's lighter and Breda's car keys. Possesive little bastard that he was, Ed couldn't help but do it.

He leapt over the railing and crawled almost spiderlike up the statue, sitting on his head with a content grin and the gloves dangling from his canines. He layed down in a ball as he saw Roy and Jean approaching, laughing at their yells of frustration.

"Ed! Give those back! I need those!"

He looked over lazily at Mustang, deliberately hanging his jaws to where the gloves were just out of reach. His low yowl informed the men he wasn't coming down any time soon.

"Well, shit, cheif. I don't think he's coming down..." Jean sighed and scratched the back of his head in an exasperated manner. Ed did this sometimes, when he was bored. The little neko would take something up high and watch amusedly as the owner tried to get it back. The only person he didn't do this to was Hawkeye... The blond always gave submissive signals when they were close.

"I don't care if he comes down, i need my fucking gloves!" He growled out. Ed merely snickered and took the gloves in his hand, his tail waving lazily behind him. "If you want them, you need to give me something that'll make me want to give them back." He said with a cheshire like grin. The general sighed, and walked away, probably off to get the catnip, while Havoc smiled up at him.

"Alright, Ed. Come on down."

Ed giggled, and jumped down, landing on all fours before springing back up. He sauntered over to Havoc and gave the gloves with a small purr, smiling up at him lovingly. Jean smiled, and patted the boy on the head. Ever since he had come back, Havoc was the only person the blond wouldn't mind listening too. There was the way the boy looked at him, the admiration in his eyes. Jean, for all he was, couldn't figure it out. He just knew that he didn't mind the way those golden eyes followed him protectively, growling at everything that touched him or spoke to him. He just kept thinking it was a cat thing, but that little voice in his head knew different.

"Good. Now i think you should lay off the general, for atleast a few days."

Ed huffed, giving dramatic exagerated gestures. "But, Je~an! Roy's the only fun one to tease! Who else will i annoy?"

Jean smiled, and patted the boy on the head, making him purr.

"You'll find someone to keep you company."

With that, the second luitenant walked away. Some company? Who around the office was entertaining enough for him? Well... besides Havoc himself. Ed found himself strangely drawn to the older oficer. His light grey eyes seemed to know everything, and the way he spoke made Ed shiver. Why, now of all times, has this realization chosen to make itself known? Couldn't this have waited... Aren't epiphanies better suited for calm times? But of course, calm never lasts, and rarely ever surfaces, in Edward Elric's life.

He had been thinking too hard, and blinked several times to see Havoc walking away. The blond shook his head and scampered after the man. Yea, he would stick close to Havoc... That sounded like fun!

The office looked up at the sound of the door opening, and Havoc walked in with Ed not too far behind. Jean was laughing, and Edward held a content smile on a blushing face. Breda and Fuery immediately looked over to Hawkeye, and there was a glint in her eye as she watched the two. All three turned back to watch Ed sit back on his Haunches beside Havoc's desk. The man who smelled of cigarettees merely chuckled and went on with his paperwork.

Hawkeye's eyes flashed. What exactly was with those two?

All thoughts stopped as a grunt sounded. The office turned to Ed as he curled in on himself and clutched his head, appearing to be in some pain. His brows were furrowed, and he was creathing abit heavily. Jean knelt down immediately and shook his shoulders.

"Ed!"

Roy came out of his office faster than anyone thought possible and crouched beside Ed. Him and Havoc called him.

"Ed!"

"Fullmetal!"

Finally, after a few minutes, he looked up, confused. His eyes darted from one face to another, and he looked around.

"Weren't we in the courtyard?"

* * *

**Tur-DAH! that was my absolutely amazing attempt at chapter 1 :] ... i realize it says 2 at the top, but as im writing this im too lazy to change it :D so i hope you enjoyed :]**


	3. IMPORTANTNESS!

Okay guys! This is important!  
Here's a tiny spoiler, but it's nessecary!  
So Ed gets this tiny cream colored Kitten, with a black spot on it's nose. He decides to keep it xD but cant think of a name...  
So what should i name zeh kitteh?  
Please, nothing innapropriate!  
But i really need you guys to halp!  
And just htink!  
If i use your name, you'll be part of my fanfiction!

(Not that that's awesome or anything?)

Also, You're Not Al and Call it What You Will won't have any new chapters for a little bit. Mainly because i'm experiancing writers block and this story is a way of fiddling around with my skills (If i have any)  
Not that this story isnt worth trying on, but i didn't plan to go... FAR with it.  
In all honesty, im thinking of stopping it, because apparantly not many like it :\ (i only gots a few reviews D: )

ALSO!

If you have any ideas that you'd like to put in ANY of my stories, including this one, please message me! Because as of last week, my writing has downgraded and i don't plan on wiriting until i atleast have an IDEA of what I'm going to do!

If i don't get any names i like, then i'll just have to name the kitty Fuzzbut...  
(Wich i'm hoping i wont have to, considering it's going to be part of a _SPOILER_very dramatic scene later on in the story)

So please, ideas, comments, reviews, flames, ANYTHING :O

love...

Eaterofbabies o.e


	4. The kitten

**Okay, so this chapter's kind of retarded! But, i really want to get to the plot chapter, and i had to have the kitten in there first! Sorry for the wait, the next chapter will be kind of passive, unt then to the PLOT CHAPTER DRAMA! Danke, Eine Menchenmenge!****

* * *

**

It happened more often now. He would forget simple things. Where he put something. What someone had said not two seconds before. Everything he had been doing up until a certain point.

It confused him, and everyone around the office. No one could figure out what caused the memory lapses, but it was getting worse, and more frequent.

"Ed!"

The blond turned to see Mustang waltz in with a small cardboard box. By the way he was carrying it, and the strang smell that was coming from inside, Ed could've sworn...  
And then he heard the mewing... He looked to see three small kittens, scrambling around inside the box. He shot Mustang a questioning look, before the general just dropped the boxx into Ed's hands. The blond did his best not to drop the kittens, and sat them gently onto the floor.

"Their yours now, Fullmetal. They were dumped just near HQ and i don't feel like dealing with them right now. With Al's Kitten fetish and your... unique qualities, I'm more than sure you can handle them today."

Ed just stared at him for a long moment, eyes gaping as far a his mouth, then looked down into the box. He had to admit, they were quite cute. Two were white, with pink noses, while the other was a cream color, with a small black spot on it's nose. Ed reached down and picked up the cream colored kitten, purring slightly.

"Hey there, little one..." He smiled. "You need a name..."

Ed watched the little cat struggle in his hands, mewing defiantly. It batted his thumb and complained loudly until he heard Ed's rumbling purr.

"You're name is..." He stopped. As much as he wanted to name it, he couldn't think of a single name. Perhaps he should just wait to name it...

"Hmm... well it can't be helped right now, can it, fuzzbutt? I'll name you later." He giggled softly and sat the kitten on the floor, letting the other two out as well. "There now, you guys can play, just don't wander off." The kittens mewed, and Ed, to Roy's surprise, mewed back, and walked out, the three kittens staggering gingerly behind him.

Roy chuckled. Like hell they were going to get rid of them now...

Ed walked out of the office with a snicker, and everyone looked up to see him, and three kittens following close behind. The one deemed 'Fuzzbutt' was hanging off Ed's coat, being dragged along. Everyone laughed. Al's eyes lit up like a hooker sign (A/N: What the HELL? I need new comparisons xD ...but hooker signs ARE kinda bright :3) and he dropped his book to pick up one of the white kittens.

"AWE! It's so ADORABLE!" Al giggled, and everyone else just sweatdropped.

"Don't kill her, Al." Ed sat down in the middle of the floor, reaching down to batt at the kitten's head. They mewed, and, again, to everyone's surprise, he mewed back. It was quite a sight to behold and as stated earlier, Ed was just too cute to ignore. HE leaned down and giggled when The cream colored kitten rubbed their jaws together.

"So what are their names?"

Ed grinned. "They don't have names yet" He then picked up the Cream colored one, snuggling it. "But we're keeping this one."

Al, and everyone else, stared wide eyed at him. In all the years they had known him, he had never once even tolerated the thought of them getting a cat... but birds of a feather... or in this case, cats.

* * *

About an hour after the whole exchange, Ed had walked back in only to find three kittens watching him expectantly. He gave hawkeye a confused look.

"Why are there kittens in here?"

Everyone exchanged some sort of glance, and looked back to Ed and sighed. Havoc decided to step up.

"The white ones are going to be put up for adoption... The cream one is yours, Ed."

Ed looked down, clearly frustrated.

"I forgot again... What's her name?"

Havoc gave him an empathetic look, and sighed "She doesn't have a name yet..."

Ed nodded, and crouched down, letting a small meow escape him. The cream colored kitten immediately came rushing forward, hopping into Ed's outstretched hands. The blond giggled, and snuggled up to the kitten. "Nice to meet you again, Fuzzy."

Al smiled. Ed was coping with the memory lapses rather well... but they still needed to figure out what caused them. His brother was getting worse, and they still didn't know why he was forgetting.

"Hey, Al. Would you go get a bowl of milk for me?" Al turned to gape at his brother, who was grinning. "For the kitten, silly!" He chuckled, and Al went to the kitchen.

He came back with the bowl and sat it on the ground next to the two. Ed stared at it for a moment, huffed, and sat the kitten down next to it, stomping away looking irritated.

Everyone stared after him, until finally Fuery spoke up.

"What was that about?"

Al looked down at the milk, that the kitten was currently drinking. He looked from it, too the door, then back to it, and smiled.

"Ed's just going through some changes... it's to be expected."

Ed grumbled all the way down the hall, His tail flickering back and forth. For a second, he thought he was going to pounce at the milk. It wasn't his fault the cream aroused his cat senses! No matter what the changes did to him, he would NEVER drink milk. EVER!

He stopped.

What...?

He looked around the hallway, wondering where he had been going, when he spotted teh General's office door. Hesitantly, he walked toward it. _Had I been going to the office? _He shrugged, and walked back in, sitting down immediately to play with his kitten.

"Feeling better now, Ed?"

"...Was i upset?"

Al and Riza exchanged a glance, and they both looked at Ed.

"No..."

"Not at all..."

* * *

**Alright! so so far the choices of names are between **

**1: Pandora/ Panda**

**2: Rye**

**3: & Yuji (as requested by Kennedi :\ My oh so brilliant friend :D)**

**So instead of reviews with names, just vote for one! Just leave either 1, 2, or 3 in reviews and there you go! isnt that fun?**

**Ed: No..**

**Me: Shut up D: it isn't my fault i have no brain :S**

**Ed:" But it IS your fault you got grounded and couldn't post a story.**

**Me: Pff, Mom's just jealous because Alcohol doesnt agree with her.**

**Ed: Oh god, just don't**

**Me: :[**

**REVIEW! I live on reviews DX i MUST HAVE THEM!  
**


	5. Getting worse, arent you

**WARNING! Chapter contains; Winry bashing, Fluff, sexual inuendos, AL actually having a backbone, and mild humorous content? I'm sorry for the Winry lovers out there, but i honestly hate her and am only putting her in the story because my good friend wished it so. Please don't flame for i AM entitled to my own opinion and i can promise you no amount of bullshit will sway me from my point of view! :D**

**Ed: Don't you think you should tell them?**

**Me: Tell them what, lovey? :D**

**Ed: About the...**

**Me: OH! Yea, o... er... i accidently (cough) deleted everything on my harddrive (cough) and lost ALL information on my stories AND all teh rough drafts TnT\**

**Ed: Because she's retarded!**

**Me: SHutup, ED! It's not my fault my computer won't register commands correctly!**

**Ed: But it isn't the computer's fault it's owner is a ditz...**

**Me: ...**

**

* * *

**"Ed! Stop! GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!"

Everyone in Central, hell, everyone in East City had heard the scream and the loud screeching yowl that came seconds after. But while they were all wondering where it had come from, Roy, Ed, Al, Havoc and Hawkeye knew EXACTLY what was happening.

Ed had goen into Mustang's office to talk to him about something, but when he found he wasn't there, he decided to just wait for him. After a while, Ed got bored and amused himself by sharpening his claws on Roy's chair. Roy had walked in to find it torn to unidentifyable shreds and had promptly stomped down, hard, on Ed's tail. The poor thing had run yowling and crying from the office, leaving Hawkeye, Havoc, and Al to glare daggers at him. Roy had sunk back into a tiny crunchy ball while Al tried to comfort Ed, who was crying once again.

"Ed... Brother, it's okay..."

Ed just sobbed into his sleeve, holding onto his flattened, bristled tail. The fur was crushed and Mustnag's foot had left a huge bruise on the skin. After Havoc had seen it, he had quickly stomped into Mustang's office and slammed the door, after which the outer office could hear screams and crashing sounds.

"Ed..."

Ed looked up and nestled into his brothers neck, mumbling something.

"What?"

He spoke louder, but it still wasn't clear. Al pushed him away gently, still holding his shoulders, and watched his cheeks flush.

"I'm sorry about Roy's chair..."

Al chuckled, messing with Ed's hair. "It's alright, Ed. Bastard had it coming anyway..."

Ed looked up, surprised at his brother's language. Al merely chuckled and stood, offering his hand that Ed happily took. 'Fuzzbutt' came over and purred against Ed's leg, mewing something, to which Ed mewed back and picked up the kitten, snuggling with it.

"You two have grown quite close."

Ed nodded at his brother. Indeed, the two had spent almost every waking minute with eachother. The two were inseperable. When Ed sat down the kitten would jump into his lap and lay. When Ed ate, the Cat would be sitting on the table, stealing bits of things every so often. When Ed slept, the kitten nestled comfortable beside his head on his pillow. Ed didn't mind and neither did the cat. It was just how things worked, and unspoken term of friendship.

"Did you call Winry?"

Ed cringed. His brother had mentioned her several times, but Ed was avoiding it as long as possible. Honestly the girl scared him and sometimes he really just wanted to kick her in the face. (Lightly, of course.) Her constant abuse was enough to suffer through, but her screechy nagging voice was almost sure to hurt Ed's new sensitive ears, because Gods knew they hurt his human ones.

"Sorry, Al. I haven't yet."

Al merely nodded once, sharply, and sauntered over to a phone. Ed watched, horrified, as he dialed it and held it too his ear, sucking on the side of his bottom lip as he listened to the dial tone.

"Hello?"

"Winry! It's me, Al."

..."Al? Do you know how long it's been since you called! I've been so worried!"

"Yea, sorry. Ed's gotten himself into trouble again, and we've been preoccupied."

"...Is Ed alright?"

Al sighed, knowing if he told her, she would be on the first train to central. But could he lie to her?

"Honestly, Winry? No... He isn't. It's hard for everyone, Especially Ed."

There was a long silence, before and mutter of 'I'll be right over." And a dial tone. Al looked over at the greiving Ed, who was currently in the corner tearing paper strips and letting them pile around his sobbing form.

"Ed! You're making a mess!"

"I'm making a hamster home(Sniffle)"

The drama was really unnessecary, but Al could see where he was coming from. Winry was a hurricane when the boys had no lamp-post to comically cling to. It really got to them when instead of a nice greeting between old friends, they got a giant bruise on their faces and and nice 'Talking too'. It was horrid, in Al's opinion.

The boy walked over to the Chimera, and hefted him up, carrying him to a chair. There Ed sat with his face in his hands, a deep sigh coming forth every so often. The one currently known as 'Fuzzbutt' merely sat by his legs and hissed at anyone who dared come close to the greiving boy.

* * *

The Office door slammed open, and there in all her wretched glory stood Winry. Ed immediately flattened his ears to his head and ninja-rolled under the nearest desk. Havoc, who saw it, couldn't surpress a giggle and his breath caught when Winry stared.

"Where are Ed and Al?"

Al chose that moment to wander out of Roy's office, his face in a file of some sort. He didn't notice Winry until he bumped into her, sending his files everywhere. This caught himself a glare and he shrunk back.

"Where's Ed, Alphonse?"

Winry didn't catch the milisecond-long glance at the desk Ed was under, and promptly straightened to his full height, looking down at her. Her eyes widened then narrowed as she returned it full force. Just then, Ed decided flying paper was amusing and couldn't help but pounce at a fallen report, pawing at it playfully.

"...Ed?"

He looked up and saw two things. The first being Al, who's face clearly said 'Oh god, how could you be so retarded' And the second being Winry, who was trying to get over the shock. She repeated herself, not quite sure what else to do.

"...Ed?"

The blond cat-like boy stared up at her with golden eyes, confused, then shrugged and continued playing with the file. 'Fuzzbutt' sauntered out and joined him, unltimately leading to a fight for paper dominance between the two. The entire office took a second to get over the shock of Ed blowing Winry off. Winry didn't fail to notice, and immediately turned red, pulling out (from her bottomless nonexsistant pocket of christmassy magic) a wrench and Hurling it at Edward's face. A high whine erupted and the boy fell back, immediately curling in on himself and shaking as the kitten hissed accusingly.

"DON'T IGNORE ME, ED!" Winry was fuming, and Al was just a hair's length away from booking it out of there and curling up in the library for a few days.

Ed looked up, and Winry gasped as she noticed him crying. Al rushed forward, dropping down and pulling the boy into a hug. Ed leaned against him and buried himself into his brother's shoulder, still whimpering. Al shot a glare back at Winry.

"I told you he wasn't well, Winry."

Just then, Ed decided t look up, and unexpected expression of confusion on his fair face.

"Who's Winry?"

* * *

The office was silent.

There was no sound but breathing, and Ed occasional fidget or whimper. Winry just stared at Ed, mouth agape, her eyes stinging with tears. How coudl he forget her? She was one of his best friends and he...! She watched as Al turned to his brother and seemed to be looking for something in his eyes.

"You don't remember Winry?"

"...Should I?"

That was it.

"Shoudl you!" Winry screeched. Ed covered his ears as she stomped forward, pulling Ed up by he collar. Ed struggled, but froze when Winry's face came Inches from his. He saw she was crying, but trying hard not to show her pain.

"How could you forget me...?" Her voice broke, and he stared. She coudl see him honestly trying to recall atleast... something. But it wasn't working.

"I'm sorry... Winry."

She took a shaky breath, falling slowly to the ground. Al leaned down and hugged her. The rest of the office watched, utterly perplexed by the sudden turn of events, and the fact that their minds worded things the same way.

Ed slowly leaned down and put his face on 'The girl's shoulder, purring. She sobbed and lurched forward, clinging to him with her arms around his neck.

"How could you forget...?"

Al watched the two from where he sat beside them. 'You're getting worse, aren't you?' was all his mind registered. He just watched them. If his brother kept going at the rate he was, it wasn't a matter of time before he just forgot... forgot everything... forgot Al.

* * *

**(Ahem) OwO I know the chappy was short, but i lost ALOT of my story TnT so please be patient with this AND all my other fics because God, people, i AM trying.**

**so far the votes are as follows;**

**1 Pandora: 2**

**2 Rye: 0**

**3 Yuji: 0**

**and remember guys**

**REVIEW! (The story needs it to survive)**


	6. Brace yourself!

**So, this chapter is SUPER DUPER MEGA SHORT :O but has some important-ish (just a wee bit) things in it! I was actually finished with this chappy the day i posted chappy 5, but decided to wait until i got a few more reviews :] yeeaaa... I'm pretty gosh darn evil :\ So anyway, a wee little note!**

**_WARNING!: _Contains; Winryisawhore, hormonal distress, nudity, sexxi furry nudity if you will, naked hugging :D, the complete denial that Roy Mustnag exsists and ITS MY STORY SO I CAN IGNORE HIM IF I WANT!, surprise mouth rape, and the snoozing of teh kitteh Edo :B The one temporarily deemed Fuzzbutt will not be joining us in this chapter, mainly because i forgot to write her into it! but anywhos! let's get on with eht :D**

Ed curled up on his desk, purring as he slept. It was a sweet sight, but the office was to meloncholy to enjoy it.

Al was picking up the fallen files while Winry just sat on an office chair, staring at nothing. How could Ed have forgotten her? She had been his friend since before their mom... Since before the military, before the Fire...  
But Ed forgot about her, and it hurt more than she was willing to admit.

"Awe, ED! Look what you and that rat did!" Al whined, stirring his brother from slumber.

"What's wrong... Al?" He seemed to have to think about it, making Al hesitate before holding up a peice of paper. More specifically the one Ed and his kitten had been playing with.

"This was important. Me and the General are still trying to figure out what's happening to your memories." Ed's ears drooped, and Al sighed. "It's okay though. We can always print another copy..." 'Right after i type another up' was left unspoken. Ed nodded, and turned to 'the girl' who had been sulking in his favorite chair all day.

"Are you okay, miss?"

Winry cringed, but met Ed's golden eyes. She swallowed a lump when she saw no recognition, and nodded. "I'll be fine, Ed. I'm almost positive you'll remember..." Her eyes snapped open. "In the mean time, why don't we look at your Automail?"

Al froze. They hadn't seen his arm or leg since they found him. They didn't even bother to check. His brother could've been in pain, and they wouldn't even know it! Al was so stu-

"My automail's gone."

...

huh?

Winry walked forward, and silently instructed Ed to hold out his right arm. He did so, with a definite blush to his face, and when she pulled up the sleeve, his arm was flesh, but bore golden fur. They'd yet to see his hands, but if they were anything like... Her eyes widened when she saw it, and she dropped it and backed away, almost falling. Al stood, taking a step forward. Ed was about to ask what was wrong, but Al couldn't stop himself.

"How the HELL do you have your arm back! Why the FUCK do you have FUR!"

Ed flinched at his voice, but managed out. "W-what do you mean?"

Al stomped forward, grabbing his brother's leg in violent panic. Ed whimpered, but did nothing to stop his brother. He was under the impression Al would never hurt him...

Al hefted Ed off the desk and onto the floor, leaning down and forcing his pantleg up. He felt the smooth flesh and soft fur as he did it, and his eyes widened, then clenched shut. Why...? How...? What the hell! a part of him didn't want to see it, to see proof of human transmutation, but Al needed to know...

So he opened his eyes. Al stared down at his brother's leg. It was covered in golden fur as well.

"Let me see you, Ed."

Ed looked up, confused, but nodded. He immediately stood and removed his shirt, but stopped when he saw Winry blush. Stepping into the office, he found himself nude, in front of Mustang...

* * *

Mustang looked up as his door opened, and found himself staring at a very nude Edward. The boy only spared him a glance, before turning back to face his entering brother.

"...Ed..."

His body was thin and curvy. The fur on his arms started at the elbow and went all the way down to his claw-like fingers. He had a trail of golden fur reaching up from his... (ahem) to his belly button, and another from his knees to his Beastial feet. When they turned him around, they saw that his tail conected just above his bottom, and the golden fur went in a thin straight line up his spine. The two men could only stare, and Ed squirmed under their stares, aware that he wasn't normal anymore, and that he probably looked comparable to a freak. Hell, he was a freak.

"Ed..."

Ed looked down when Al spoke, afraid of their reactions. He'd let them assume he still had his Automail, because he was afraid...

"I'm sorry i didn't tell you..."

Al just stared at him, trying to proccess everything that he saw. He had known his brother was a chimera, but too actually see it. With his pointed golden fingers visible, his clawed beast-like feet digging into the floor, his nude body standing in such powerful primal grace, Ed almost seemed more animal than human, and it scared Al. He studdied Ed, and Ed stared back With his golden cat-like eyes.

"Al?"

His name seemed to snap him out of his comatose, and he caught a glimpse of Roy shake his head and return to what he was doing. Ed just stood there and fidgeted. That was when Winry came in.

She took one look at Ed, a show of dropping her eyes from his ears to his feet, and they widened. Ed covered his ears and backed away in a crouch as she screamed. It hurt his ears, the shrill sound. Al clasped a hand over a shaking Winry's mouth and hugged her, deliberately turning her away and looking at his brother for reassurance that he was okay.

He wasn't.

His eyes were wide, staring at the ground with contracted pupils. His fingers were clinging messily to his ears and hair, and he was crouched low, rocking back and forth. It looked like he was crying, but didn't register that fact.

"I'm..." He couldn't seem to get the entire sentance out, and merely bit his lip, still staring unseeing at the ground. Winry forgotten, Al rushed over to hug his shivvering brother, covering his naked form.

"You should go, Winry..."

She took a step forward, reaching a hand out, but, to everyone's surprise, Al alapped it away. She held it to her breast for a moment, wanting to cry. Al had never been even the slightest bit violent with her...

"I said you should GO, Winry!" Al sid as he held his brother closely, petting his hair.

And go she did, holding her hand to her chest.

* * *

The desicion was made. Ed would stay with Havoc, and Al would remain in their dorms.

The blond was currently in Havoc's living room (picture it however you want, i don't feel like thinking of anything...) pouncing around and exploring. his shoes and shirt were gone, and his pants were rolled up to his knees. He literally looked like an oversized cat.

Havoc found it... abit hard, getting used to the cat-like boy currrently mooching off him and his abode. Random crap seemed to happen all the time now! The day Ed arrived, a window was broken, the couch was used as a scratching post, and there was an impossibly large hole in the bedroom wall! (Which Ed embarrasingly explained he had NOTHING to do with)

It was all alittle bit too much for Havoc, expecially since that morning, Ed came downstairs flushed and sweaty, heat pouring off of him in waves and maelstroms. The second thing Jean noticed about him was his scent. It was so damn sweet, almost intoxicating. It had him walking over to teh male before he even realized it. He blinked.

"What...?"

He looked down, expecting to hear the rest of his sentance, but was surprised to find the boy's mouth crushed up against his.

...

What the hell?

* * *

**Alright, so it was short, but who the hell cares, right? xD**

**so teh results are so far as follows;**

**1 Pandora: 4**

**2 Rye: 1**

**3 Yuji: 1/2 xD**

**and someone voted for Fuzzbutt? o.e**

**Ed: What the Hell? Why did you make me all girly?**

**Me: Sorry, Lovey! It sort of happened :]**

**Ed: You need to quite pussy-footing around and tell tehm why my minds all... (fart noises)**

**Me: Its called dramatic suspensful antici-ma-pation :[**

**Ed: You can sod off with your 'antici-ma-pation' and get on with it!**

**Me: But... meh hard drive...!**

**Ed: Lazy...**

**Me:... **

**...**

**yea :\**


	7. In heat, The cat, And Alleyways

****

Bwahaha okay so this chappy xD has very very VERY mild yaoi :\ sorry, but as a request from a dear friend (Sniffle) i am forced to leave the man-smexx for later chapters D: BUT FEAR NAWT~! Something long awaited will be revealed in this chappy! (Dramatic drumroll music) I feel it's nessecary to let you guys in on the votes!

**1Pandora: 4**

**2Rye: 2**

**3Yuji: 1 &1/2**

**and two ppl loved the name Fuzzbutt xD (to whom i give all rights to the name, as a... er... consellation prize? lol)**

**So congratz, Sathreal, my love! This is me, telling everyone who reads this shitty peice of language-barf that i HAVE read your stories, and they're fucking amazing! My friends, Sathreal here also down chimera/kitty Ed fics, and has written them quite well! I have read most of them and am proud to say she has helped me with most of mine! So read, or so help me i will SPANK YOU O.e And if it makes absolutely ANYONE feel better, i just got a new puppy and my cat is expecting. So my puppy's name is Yuji and the smallest of Tsubaki's kittens shall be Rye :D Oh! And for a wee little extra factoid: Yuji means 'Great Love' and Rye (If the submitter didn't know)**

**is both a tasteless whiskey and a bread base xD **

**Ed: :D C'mere, bread base! (waves over at Pandora, who sweatdrops)**

**Me: That's enough, Edo! ^-^ We've got to get you ready for your big scene with Havoc! :D**

**Ed: But I'm not gay! o.e**

**Me: Hehehehehe! In THIS fic you are. Chur a vairy sexy sexy chalupa! And i tend to sadistically torture my favorite characters, so be happy ^-^ **

**Ed: (Mumbles some unknown death threat and stomps off to put on the make-up for his 'In heat' scene)**

**ANYWAY! i guess i should stop talking now, and put up the warning thing, because, hey, who REALLY wants to hear me talk? (hopeful look)**

**...**

**(cricket noises)**

**FINE!**

_**WARNING: **_**Contains: Slight mouth rape, language, Winryisstillawhore, strange references, KITTY NAMING!, supreme brain-thinky-working-ness, that thing where you froget stuff... i forgot what it was called :B (amnesia xD), alley adventures, breif encounter with dogs followed by a fight to the death(?), explanations and the end of my Antici-ma-pation, sad scenes, angst(?), and meowing... Alot of insufferable endless meowing o.e**

**ON WIT EHT!~**

Jean's eyes widened considerably, and he pushed Ed's chest away with his hands, gasping, only to have the blond nibble at his neck. Jean struggled and fidgeted under the boy's touch, but managed to choke out his thoughts.

"What the hell, Ed?"

The only response he got was a hand down his pants...

**Meanwhile... way the hell elsewhere...**

"It would seem the only thing left is a blood sample, Al..."

I don't know... you know how Ed is with needles."

Al slumped down into a chair beside Roy's for the eighth time that day. They had gone through everything there was. Possible suspects, locations, diseases... Alchemy arrays but none of that seemed to explain the lapses. It was obvious the cat parts were the result of transmutation, but cat's don't regularly lose their memory.

**Back with Sir Horndawg...**

"Ed! Wha-

The protest was cut off with a moan as Ed started stroking Jean's shaft. The boy's eyes were still glazed, and his face still Red. He couldn't seem to help himself. He started a line of kisses down the older blond's neck and paused as he started to suck at the other's nipple. Jean let out a gasp, and struggled to regain control, but it was hard with a hand in his pants and a soft experianced tongue at his nipple.

"...E-Edward... Please..." He gasped out. The blond looked up, a pained expression marring his lust. He held onto Jean's shirt just a little tighter.

"Please, Havoc... It hurts... I need release... And your the only one who can..." Ed stood up on his toes and licked along the edge of Jean's mouth, drawing a gasp from the older man.

"Please..."

Havoc took a moment, watching Ed.

"...Okay..."

* * *

The office was more than silent. Ed was curled up on his desk again, with The kitten on his back, purring. They had gotten it a collar, a fine lilac to match the kitten's eyes. Now all that was left was it's name... Which they had yet to think of, though Ed had ideas.

Al watched as his brother slept peacefully on the desk, the little cat snuggling closer with every rise and fall his chest made. He looked so freakishly calm, as if nothing big had happened in the last few days. Of course, to him, it hadn't. Though he knew his brother felt bad about forgetting Winry, he could not truely feel guilty, when he knew nothing of her.

And his hesitation. When he said Al's name, it was as though he had to think about it, like you would an old business partner you had yet to see in years. Unnerving was an understatement, as both Ed and Al were worried he would soon forget his brother as well. The only hope was the blood sample they had managed to get. They need to know what was wrong, and maybe Ed's blood would tell them.

Edward stirred, and blinked his eyes opened. Witha graceful stretch and yawn, he climbed off the desk and strode over to Havoc lazily, laying down by the man's feet. Both Al and Riza raised an eyesbrow at this, noticing, too, the deep blush on Havoc's cheeks.

"And what's with that, Jean?"

He looked at Riza, still redfaced. Opening his mouth to think up an excuse, he inwardly cheered when Ed grunted, but all cheering vanished when Ed crumpled in pain. Al and Havoc dropped to the ground, each holding onto the blond as he arched his back and whimpered. Al made him look up-

"Ed!"

-And the blond's eyes shifted in and out, darting between Jean and Al. After a moment, he grinned, sitting back on his, well what he thought of as his haunches.

"Sorry. For a moment there, my head was blazing." He made a face. "I didn't know what was wrong..." In response, he got Al's hand on his, and an Embrace from Havoc, that kind of confused him. He was in heat... He had taken advantage of Jean that morning... He had done something dirty...

Ed pulled himself away and waved the kitten over, smiling when it immediately got up and approached him, purring against his arm.

"I think i may have decided on a name..." He said, trying to change the subject. Al smiled as Ed picked up the kitten and hugged it against him.

"What do you guys think of Pandora?"

* * *

A week.

And entire week, and Ed just kept forgetting things.

The awful part was...

They knew what caused it, and they couldn't do anything about it.

Roy and Al had recently discovered a tye of slow acting poison that had been injected into Ed's blood. It caused memory loss and weakness, as well as increased hormones and double vision. They had assumed it was because no one wanted Ed telling anyone about what had happened to him the past 11 months he ahd been locked up, and hadn't bothered perfecting the drug.

For now, though, Ed sat on his favorite desk, petting Pandora, who's name shown brightly on the silvery plate that had been placed on her collar. They mewed to eachother every so often, oblivious to the poison running through the chimera's body.

The first night, Al had found himself crying for his brother. Sooner or later, he would just forget him, and Al wasn't sure he could handle that.

The next thing they did was tell Jean, who immediately let his shock control him, and started denying it hysterically, stating they were wrong and needed to check again. They did, and he denied it more.

The third thing they did was inform Ed...

Al watched as his brother's face paled, and he took several steps back, chaking his head in denial.

"No..."

"I'm sorry, Ed... We tested it more than a million times... And the results were always-

"NO!" Ed screamed, backing away more, tears coming. "There's no way i could forget you, Al, I-

"You said the very same about Winry once, Ed." He watched his brother's face scrunch up. "I'm so sorry, Brother."

And with that, the older Elric tackled his brother, hugging him furiously as he layed on top of him. Al pulled him closer, and hugged him as tight as he could, closing his eyes in refusal to the surfacing tears.

"I'm sorry Al..."

Al snapped his eyes open. Sorry for what?

* * *

It was a strange dream that night. Ed found himself wandering around, in seemingly nothing...

_Above him, the moon hung ominously, not quite full, but full enough. The wind was warmer this time of year, even during the night Ed could feel the heat of the sun playing on his skin. He was walking, His cat, now Pandora, following beside him._

_"Where should we go, Pandora?"_

_She looked up, her Lilac eyes boring into his as she thought. _

_"Wherever it hurts least, Master."_

_Ed chuckled despite himself, and turned forward, walking once more._

_"I've told you to call me Ed. I am your friend, never your master."_

_"What if i told you I'd rather have you as both?"_

_"Then I'd call you a strange cat and deny your claims." _

_Pandora sighed dreamily, and continued forward with her 'friend'. They had nowhere to go in this nothingness, all but an alley was black with darkness._

_"Should we go there?" Ed asked, poiting toward the alley under the light. The cat merely hissed in response._

_"No, Ed. That place is dangerous... We should never go there..."_

_"Why not?"_

_The cat hesitated, but looked up to her master... friend._

_"That is where your memories lurk..."_

Ed bolted up, panting and dripped with sweat. After his shock of the dream wore off, he looked around, his eyes widening.

"Where am I?"

He looked over at the other blond who was staring at him concerned.

...

"Who are you?"

* * *

**Oh SNAP! xD**

**Did you expect that?**

**WTH, Pandora?**

**sigh...**

**well, i guess you can flame me now, for that chapter was short and unsatisfying :'{**

**but if it helps any or at all, i tried my very bestest at 3:00 a.m... o.e**

**Ed: Yea, way to take it seriously, writing at # fucking in the morning -.-**

**Me: HEY! When else am i gunnuh write? My significant other has been forcing me into slavery on YNA trying to get the next chapter**

**AND **

**I'm really bad at this TnT**

**Ed: You're being melodramatic-**

**Me: And you're being a jerk! WHY EDO-CHAN T~T**

**Ed: ...**

**(haha just so you guys know, I changed my name to GenocidalLove)**


	8. He Forgot

**YAY! Okays! So i admitt! Alot of this here chappy was written by my gay man lover, Mortichai ! :D**

**Mortichai: Hai thur :3**

**Me: Yes hello, Mortichai ^-^**

**ANYWAY!**

**I give mostest of cred to my beloveds, because I'm a terrible terrible writer person :[**

**Jeremy: I told her that too :D**

**Me: SHUT THE HELL UP! :(**

**Jeremy: ...No**

**Ed: (Hits Jeremy with spork of Justice and drags him into a sewer...) Everything floats down here :)**

**WARNING!: Winrycannotbemorewhorish, forgetfulness, kitty-love, hyperventilating, smashy noises, angst, blood, and More snoozy Edo :D i do advise that if you love EdxAl, you DO NOT read this chapter, because there is nothing furhter than EdxAl in this chappy :D**

**ON WHIT EHT~!**

Al froze. He hadn't heard him right... right?

"What did you say?"

His brother fidgeted, shifting back. The golden ears that were usually so calm were flat against his head, his tail waving frantically.

"Who are you?"

Al's breathing became sporadic, and he grabbed Ed's shoulders, making the older of the two wince. "What are you talking about, Ed? It's me! It's Al! I'm your brother... We're brothers..." He trailed off as Ed began to shake his head, confused.

"I don't know you..."

Al shook his head, and shook Ed violently, on the verge of tears. "Stop joking Ed! You wouldn't forget me, remember? You told me the other day you wouldn't!" Ed's ears folded back threateningly, a hiss escaping.

"Let go."

Looking up, Al drew a shaky breath and slid his trembling hands off of his brother's shoulders. Ed's ears twitched, and the boy looked over to the corner, spotting the cat. Pandora mewed, hopping onto the bed and walking over onto Ed's lap, purring gently. Ed's eyes widened, but he purred back, then stopped, surprising himself.

"I purr?"

"Of course, brother... you're part cat..." Al said sadly, not really registering the conversation as he stared at the bedsheets. He knew this would happen, but... it just seemed so impossible... Meanwhile the older of the two was gaping at himself. He was pulling at his ears, a meow excaping, making his eyes widen further.

"What the he-

"What do you remember...?"

There was a pause.

"My name."

* * *

His name...

Just his name?

Oh God...

Al watched as his brother stroked the cat, It's hind rising with Ed's hand. He had started to believe he was Al's brother... But he needed help. Help with all of this. He needed a cure, but how the fuck would he find one? The General could help, but... Would Ed want help?

'Of course he would! Who would actually WANT to have no memories?'

He would have to show someone... Tell someone that Ed wasn't... Ed... At the moment.

"Do you remember anything else, Ed?"

The blond looked over to Al with a curious expression. He had been sitting on the couch with Pandora, and they had been mewing at eachother. Al still found it strange, the things Ed did with that cat, (A/N: Get ur minds out of the gutter!) But as Ed was so reluctant to go anywhere without her, they would just have to deal with it.

"I remember the word Amestris, and Empty whiteness... I remember a giant black door... And a man with gray robes..." He looked down, His face contorted with frustration. "That's all I can get, Al..."

Al nodded, his face paling just abit. Of course Ed remembered Amestris... The Gate, he could understand but... Who was the man with gray robes? Did he have something to do with Ed's memory loss? If so, Why could Ed remember him and Not Al? Why not his brother? And if the poison was specifically designed to make Ed forget what happened during his captivity... What went wrong?

The phone rang. Al jumped... So did Ed.

"Yes, hello?"

_"Al? Oh God, I was hoping you weren't in so i wouldn't have to tell you... I realize it's late and you and Ed are probably-_

"Ed Forgot..."

A pause.

_"What did he forget this time?"_

What to tell Havoc? Ed lost every memory he's ever had except for a few vague glimpses of a Man in gray, the Gate, and the name of the country he gave so much to protect?

"...Everything."

Ed Was listening to his 'brother's' side of the conversation. After his last statement, he heard the man on the other end freak out and say something about him and Ed... And his 'brother' proceeding to stumble over words and emotions... Mainly shock... then confusion.

"What?" Al replied. "What do you mean?"

It was quiet on the other end. _"Well, you see… We've found some complications. More so physical."_

"Wha-what?" He gasped and turned to look at his brother who whipped his head back to Pandora, hoping Al didn't notice him staring.

"_He's deteriorating rather rapidly. His body… Isn't taking kindly to the new DNA that was introduced along with the... cat he was transmuted to. His soul is beginning to reject the half foreign body. If we can't find a cure soon, he'll be gone for good."_

Al felt tears sting his cheeks and his throat felt tight. "But you're working on it, right? You can fix him, right?" He choked out. He continued to stare at Edward.

"_We're trying Alphonse, we really are. But I don't know if it'll be enough."_

His hand shot up to his mouth to hold back a cry. "Th-thank you. Goodbye." He hung up the phone. Edward looked to Al. Al simply shook his head and left the room. Ed followed, only to get a door in his face.

"Uh, hey. Um, you okay sir?" Ed asked timidly. He knocked on the door softly. Pandora came up behind him and rubbed on his legs, wanting to play some more.

"My name is Alphonse! I am your brother! You know my name!" Al screamed from his room. Ed heard something smash from inside. "You're my brother, dammit! Why won't you remember me?" Another smash.

"Because I don't know you." He glared as if Al could see it.

The doors burst open. Al grabbed his brother's shoulders, tears streaming down his face in rage. "I. Am. Your. Brother."

"Let go!" Ed pulled away, readying his fighting stance.

Al stepped back. His face softened. "I'm sorry, so sorry. I never should have let them…"

Ed's brow ceased to furrow. "Let them what?"

Al looked up pleadingly. "I didn't know they would… I never should have… I'm so sorry!" He continued to sob into his hands.

Ed stood up straight and walked over to the young man. "What are you talking about?"

"I didn't mean to… they took you away! They, they took you! I didn't know they would! It wasn't supposed to be like this, Ed. You weren't supposed to turn into this." He gestured to his cat-like body.

"I don't understand." Ed said shaking his head. Pandora pawed at his laces.

"It was my fault. All of it. My fault. I'm so sorry Edward!" He instinctively pulled his brother into a hug. Ed stiffened, but then relaxed into the hug. He gently placed his hands on the boy's back.

They heard a knock on the door. "It's Havoc, can I come in?"

Al hurriedly pulled away from the hug and wiped the tears from his cheeks. His sniffed up the snot so it wouldn't run down his face. Ew. He could taste it. He walked to the door and opened it.

"Um…?" Havoc raised an eyebrow. He saw the obvious signs of tears.

"Don't ask. We're ready to go when you are." Al motioned for Ed to follow. Ed hesitated, but after seeing that boy cry, he felt a compassion for him and felt sorry for him. He picked up Pandora and followed the two out to the car.

The ride to Command was quick. Ed looked out the window of the greenery he had never seen before. At least, he didn't remember seeing. He occasionally looked to the sandy haired boy next to him. He, too, was looking out the window. But he didn't seem to be really looking, just staring into oblivion thinking.

They stepped out of the car and walked up the tower of steps. "Wow, it's so big." Ed marveled.

"So, he doesn't remember…" Havoc frowned. He thought of back at his house when Ed had practically raped him. But for some reason, he almost wanted it. To go that far. It was odd, and it really turned him on. But he probably didn't remember that either. "Hey, Ed. You know my name, right?"

Ed shook his head. "I'm sorry, that boy told you what I remember. And you're not one of them. But I have the strangest feeling I do…" He trailed off. He shook his head and shrugged.

They continued their journey to an office. Five people awaited their arrival. They all tuned to look at Ed, each with a different emotion. Sad, scared, reassuring, shocked, comforting… But none spoke.

Ed nervously went and sat on a couch. When they wouldn't stop staring, he bellowed, "WHAT?"

They all turned away from him and continued their work. Al went and sat beside Ed. He folded his hands in his lap. Ed suppressed the urge to wrap an arm around the boy and tell him everything was going to be alright. But he didn't know if everything was going to be alright, so he stayed where he was.

He looked up to see the man who drove them here. His eyes were misty and he whimpered. The man looked away. Sorrow hung in the air like smog. It was suffocating. He needed to leave. He couldn't stand being in here with all these sad people. "I'm going outside." He said simply.

"I'll go with you." A tall man in dark hair and cold eyes stood. "The coutyard's this way." He directed him out the door and down the hall to a set of double doors. Ed rushed and opened them, inhaling the sweet scent of spring. The man smiled at his enthusiasm.

Ed felt an odd sensation at the back of his throat. It was itchy. He coughed to clear it, but it didn't go away. He coughed again, but this time there was blood. His eyes got wide from the red that was now in his hands. He began to feel dizzy. He coughed again, more blood. He could no longer hold his balance and he succumbed to darkness.

"Fullmetal!"

* * *

Another dream...

_He walked forward... no clear destination in mind, just walking with his cat... his friend._

_"They seem upset..."_

_Pandora nodded as much as her neck would allow._

_"They do..."_

_"Ed's brows furrowed, and he looked at the cat. "Why can't I remember anything?"_

_The cat's pace quickened. It seemed uncomfortable answering, but let out a resigned sigh._

_"It isn't time to remember yet."_

_"Is that why you blocked off the alley?"_

_It was true. All around the only visible thing for what they thought to be miles were chains and bars, ridding entrance from all sides of the alley. The cat... She had said this was where his memories were... so why couldn't he go there? If forgetting made everyone so sad... then..._

_"Will I get to remember soon?"_

_A pause..._

_"Soon."_

_

* * *

_

**... wow**

**Okay, so like i said, credit goes to Mortichai.**

**He SOOO did most of that, all i contributed to was up to the phone conversation and the dreamy thingie :\**

**Ed: She isn't good with words (tsk tsk)**

**Me: SHUTUP! I tried :( **

**Ed: Mhm, and made your poor 'Sidekick' do all the work. even the caughy scene!**

**Me: He isn't my sidekick and it was ONLY because i have teh case of writers builderblocks :D**

**Ed: You mean to say writer's block?**

**Me: That too ^-^**

**Jeremy: YAY! I get ter beh in zeh storeh! :D**

**Me: The hell... Jeremy! Get out! :(**

**Jeremy: NEVER! I finally get a scene and it's while you two are bickering like a married couple!**

**Ed: We aren't even close friends, so why-**

**Me: I DO! I LOVE YOU EDO! (Glomps Ed) I knew we would be together, lovey :3**

**Jeremy: ...Gross**

**Ed: (Gets squeezed to death)**

**Me...**

**oops**

**ALSO! I want to do something special for all of you guys (because I'm cool like that) so leave in comments the most random conversation between me, Ed, and yourself you can think of, and not only will i put it in my story (^-^) I'll give you a little cameo in on of the scenes in chapter 10! Please have it be atleast 12 times between us and you, and not too innapropriate! so you have by then to submit! And i realize this is completely pointless, but i had fun with the Cat-Naming votes that i really wanted to do this again! So again;**

**Thank you all for the wonderful supportiveness :D i couldn't be more grateful!**

**BAI!**


	9. But then Remembered

**Okay, so i really don't have much of an opening for this one! This is probably my favorite out of all teh chappys! (Except for chappy 2, i love when he eats the bug xD) OH! And i recently discovered something i left out that's VERY important!**

**I DO NOT OWN FMA! :D**

**Now that THAT'S taken care of...**

**WARNING!: Contains: Crying, Blood, yelling, exposure, Yaoi!, inexplanable dissapearances of characters, and more Edo snoozing (though not as frequent)**

Ed blinked his eyes open with a groan, getting the attention of those around him. Immediately the was bombarded with questions and concerns.

"Not that I don't appreciate your concerns..." Ed started, "But I don't know any of you, so please back up."

After a chorus of saddened gazes, Ed's eyes fell on one particular blond. He had a cigarette dangling from his mouth, unlit, and seemed to be trying his best to hold back tears. It pained Ed to see someone like that, so he did what anyone would do in that situation.

He sat up on his hands and knees, leaned foreward, and kissed his cheek.

It surprised everyone in the room, expecially Ed himself. He had felt a pull, he had _needed _to comfort this man. But why with a kiss? While thinking, he snaked his fingers in the crooks of The older blonds, who's cigarette had long since fallen from his lips. He shuddered at the feel of soft golden fur, but never the less looked up to Ed with a watered down smile, and whispered.

"I'm Havoc... Jean Havoc."

Ed nodded.

"I think my name is Edward Elric."

'Havoc' Dropped his head, breathing deeply for a few seconds. Looking back up, Ed could see he was crying.

"I already know."

**Al and Roy, just outside**

"So... It's irreversable?"

"I'm sorry, Al... There's something blocking him from his memories that isn't just poison. We can't get him to remember if he doesn't want-

"But why wouldn't he want to remember?" Al clutched the front of his weathered jacket with both hands, face down as he tried not to cry. "Why would he willingly forget?"

Roy was silent for a long while, listening the muffled sobs from Al and within the room.

"Think about it, Al." He said, making the youngest Elric look up.

"If you had suffered through so much... If you were in such pain as Ed...

Would _you _want to remember?"

**Ed and Havoc**

Ed held the man's... Havoc's hand, just sitting without words for what was the longest time...

"Ed..."

He looked up to find Havoc inches away, breathing on his lips. Ed could smell nicotine and coffee, but for some reason, loved it.

"You don't remember what we did?"

Ed shook his head.

"You don't remember how it felt?"

Again, he shook his head.

"...Do you want to?"

This time, there was no immediate answer, only silence. Albeit, Havoc's breathing was rough, and Ed's unsure, but it was quiet. For some strange reason, Ed didn't want this opportunity to pass. A soft touch of their lips, and all doubts dissapeared in haze. Havoc pulled the younger blond closer, onto his lap, and ran a soft hand up the back of his shirt. Ed shuddered, and wrapped his arms around Jean's neck, running his tongue along the man's lower lip.

"Why...?"

A small moan from the younger one, their tongues flicking hesitantly in and out of eachother's mouths. Neither knew what to do, because neither were sure if it was alright to do this. Ed's hand slid up Jean's shirt and toyed with his nipple, sending jolts of pleasure through the older blond, Who responded with running his own hands down Ed's sides, one skimming the rim of his pants.

"Why do I want you?"

Ed gasped at the Feel of soft finger's at his pants. Wanting to go further, he pushed his erection against Jean's, making his moan. Ed reached up and brought their mouths together once more, still clumsy, but more sure of himself. This time, he got to taste the coffee, rather than just smell it.

"Why are we doing this..."

Ed pulled back, panting, Shifting abit as the friction decreased, leaving both men panting and watching eachother's eyes.

"We can't... Jean. Not with my... Brother... Outside the door."

* * *

He stood over the basin, hot water springing up onto his hands from where the water hit the porclein with too much force. His knuckles were white from gripping it too hard, and his heavy breathing only made the mirror foggier. Sweat dripped down to mix with the water.

"Damn."

He could hardly stop coughing up blood, and when it did stop, he was vommiting the same. His body ached all over and it was hard to walk. Al had said it was because of the rejection. Because he was a freak. Because he wasn't normal, and gods deemed him unworthy of exsistance. Because...

Just fucking because.

He grabbed the nearest towel and wiped the water from his face, his hair sticking to his cheeks and forehead. 'Why do I have so much hair?' He found himself thinking. He eyed the scissors for a long time, and was reaching for them, when a light rap was heard from the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Jean."

Silence.

"Alright... come in."

The door opened, and Jean stepped through, closing it softly behind him. He looked up at Ed and sighed, reaching up to push golden strands from his face.

"Rough night?"

Ed nodded. Havoc just sighed again and pulled the blond into a hug, who eagerly returned it, resting his head on Havo'c shoulder's. They stood like that for a while, until Ed doubled over and started coughing into his hand. Blood splattered onto the floor, and matted the fur on his hand. Jean just rubbed his back in circles, sad eyes trying to figure out what to do.

"Ed..."

The younger blond looked up through pained tears, wishing Jean wasn't there to see. Ever since... In the hospitol, Ed felt drawn to him. It was strange, not knowing him, and after Jean explained what had happened, and Ed blushed himself crazy... It was only a matter of time before they started... doing things. They never went very far, but...

"What?

"I'm sorry... If we had protected you better... you wouldn't have ever-

"Stop. Just stop. I already have Al breathing down my neck about how he wasn't strong enough, and i sure as hell don't need it from you. Whatever happened to, I'm almost positive it wasn't anyone's fault but my own... especially since..." Ed looked down, fingering the cracks in the tile. The hand on Jean's arm tightened, making The older blond wince at his claws.

"Since what, Ed?"

Ed looked up again, reaching up to carress Jean's face. He raised his head and kissed him as softly as he'd ever before, and drew a shaky breath.

"Since I remembered."

* * *

**The night before:**

_"Please, Pandora. I know you only want to protect me, but... They need this... as much as I need it."_

_The young cat spat, sitting back on it's haunches and refusing to look at her friend._

_"You can't yet, not when they're so close."_

_"WHO!" Ed shouted, making the cat flinch. These cryptic messages were getting on his nerves. "WHO THE FUCK IS CLOSER! WHY WON'T YOU...!"_

_He looked down._

_"Why won't you tell me?"_

_Pandora walked forward, rubbing her chin against Ed's._

_"I'm sorry, Ed..._

_..._

_Would it make you feel better... remmebering things?"_

_Ed looked up, and could only nod._

_"I can't give you everything... But I can give you that man."_

_"What man?"_

_Pandora just smirked, and looked toward the alley._

_"The one who smells like cigarettes."_

_

* * *

_

Al sat in their study with a glass of liquor in his hand. He never drank any, just swirled it around the glass. He just sat there, thinking about his brother.

How Ed couldn't remember...

Didn't want to remember...

Would never remember.

Their was a crash as the glass fell to the floor and shattered. It had falled from Al's hand at the realization. Now he sat there, Head cradled in his hands, sobbing uncontrolably.

**

* * *

**

**...**

**Ed: That was cryptic...**

**Me: A little bit...**

**Ed: I'm starting to kind of not like Pandora.**

**Me: Whys? D: I LOVE Pandora!**

**Ed: She's all... bleh!**

**Jeremy: Okay, guys xD stop fighting! So, Genocide! Have you gotten any submissions you like?**

**Me: Yes, actually! Mortichai, The Curse of Forever, and Fullmetal Epicness' submissions were really cool! It's a shame though, that i only get one :\**

**Ed: So, how long do they have to submit?**

**Me: Hehe, this is NOT the last chappy they get to review with submissions! With how it turned out, the appearance of the person will be in chapter 11, and I'd like for you to leave your name with your submission, so i don't have to have the character named something like 'Mango Shake' Or 'Mortichai' (Who the hell would name their kid that?) Though, I'd like to remind them they CAN submit two... One for each chappy xD**

**Jeremy: You're too nice, Geno**

**Ed: What the hell are you talking about, Jeremy? She's a sadistic nutjob with WAY too much time on her hands!**

**Me: Awe~! Thanks, Lovey ^-^**

**Ed: THAT WASN'T A COMPLIMENT!**

**Me: Hehe! ANYWHO'S! **

**Jeremy: Ok Ok... So, i guess it's up to me to wrap this up-**

**Genocide: No wAY! It's my story, so i get to! :[**

**SO!**

**Review and submit, less i turn Ed's penis into a gnome and you will be sad :)**


	10. I'm dying?

**YAY! NUTHER CHAPPY! **

**Ed: Haha! Last one until teh contesty-thingie is over :D**

**Jeremy: You have a winner in mind?**

**Me: Hmm... I think, but i don't know. They're all so good!**

**Ed:Of course they are! They all have me in them!**

**Jeremy: So did you tell them, Alexx?**

**Me: OH! I MIGHT just maybe use another one of the submissions in later chapters xD**

**Jeremy: I don't think thats-**

**Me: HUSH!**

**WARNING!: Yaoi, recolition, happy tears, vomiting, angst, admission, tears (SAD), blood, random strangers, running away... :O**

**LET EHT COMMENSE!**

Havoc gaped.

"You remember?"

Ed nodded, still carressing the older blond's face. He led him out of the bathroom and into his room, sitting on one of the beds, all the while Havoc's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Wha... What exactly do you remember?"

Ed smiled against tears that threatened to fall, bringing his other hand up so that he could hold Jean's face.

"I remember you... Everything I've ever known about you..." As he said this, he kissed down Havoc's neck stopping to rest his forhead on his shoulder and gain control of the tears. Jean's eyes scrunched up, and he finally looked down, his shoulders shaking. Ed pulleed back to look at him, and lifted Jean's face by his chin. He was crying. He was crying, and Ed didn't know if the tears were happy or sad.

"You... remember me?"

Ed just smiled, and nodded again, his tears finally escaping as he chocked on a laugh. Jean did the same, and Ed leaned forward and kissed him, before pulling away and resting his forehead on Jean's.

"But... Why only you?"

Jean's eyes widened, then scrunched up. He hugged Ed closer.

"I don't know, Ed... But I'm so glad you know me... I'm... I-

His thoughts were halted as Ed's shoulders started shaking violently. His clawed hands tightened and pressed into the older blond's back, making him wince. Ed caughed, and Havoc could feel something wet on his shoulder. Ed just kept caughing, pulling back from Jean and stumbling into the bathroom, he tripped, pulling himself over the toilet bowl and vomiting blood. Havoc shuttered, and just held Ed's hair back, rubbing his hand in circles on the younger boy's back.

He started caughing, his eyes filling with tears. Blood managed to splatter against the tiles, and Ed looked up at Jean.

"I'm sorry, Havoc..."

* * *

Al walked down the halls of central. There were large bags under his eyes, and his hair was messy and disheveled. He looked like utter shit, and felt even worse.

They had called him in saying he needed to get there fast, but he took his time. He was in absolutely no mood today.

As he reached the office door, he stopped. Strange noises were coming from inside. There was... laughing... crying.

He pushed open the door and found the source of the mood. Ed was sitting up on his favorite desk, his tail swaying wildly behind him. Havoc was sitting next to him, and everyone else was crouded around. They all looked up when Al came in, and Riza broke the silence.

"Oh, you're here, Al. Good, because we have something to tell you." She smiled. Al's eyes lit up, and darted over to Ed, who was smiling.

"What happened?"

Ed stood, rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand. On his face, the familiar 'Ed' grin.

"I got some memories back... I don't know why, or how, but-

He was cut off with a grunt. Al had made his way over and pulled him into a hug. "What exactly... did you remember?" He asked with a sniffle, trying to surpress his tears.

Ed was silent for a long moment, then he backed out of the hug and absently grabbed Havoc's hand.

"I remembered..."

Al looked at their hands, then back at his brother. His eyes grew wet, and he backed away. "You remember...? What did you...?"

"Just Havoc..." He looked down. "But I also remember him talking to me... about you. I remember that your my brother, that that man is Breda... He's Fuery, That's Falman...? And she's Riza. I also know that that's the General... But names are all I've got."

Al sniffled, and nodded, looking down. "So... All you know is that my name is Al, and that I'm your brother? Do you... know anything about me?"

Ed shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I don't."

Al drew a shaky breath, then turned around and shot out the door. He ran down the halls and out into the light rain. He didn't want to be there. His brother had forgotten him... His only family had forgotten everything about him, but remembered things about someone he had only met a few years before. He blinked, trying to get the rain out of his eyes. Or maybe it was tears? He couldn't tell.

Ed stared after the boy who had run through the door.

"I think you should go after him... Ed."

He looked up at Havoc, who was watching the door. Ed just nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

He sat on the park bench. His head leaning back, his eyes closed to keep out the rain. His brother... His only family... The one who had always been there, who had always looked after him... who...

Who he had let get taken. Al hadn't been responsible enough. It was his fault his brother forgot, his fault Ed was... dying.

He felt weight beside him on the bench, and looked over to see Ed, staring at his hands.

"I'm sorry..."

Silence.

"Why? ...It's not like it's your fault."

Ed looked up at him.

"What do you mean?"

A sniffle.

"It's my fault."

"Your fault?"

Al let out a shaky breath, his hands on his head.

"Yes... All my fault."

Ed stood then, backing away a few steps.

"What exactly was your fault?"

Al looked up, the saddest smile on his face.

"Everything... What's happened to you, the reason you forgot... The reason you're dying."

Ed's eyes widened. What was he talking about?

"I'm dying?"

It was Al's turn. His eyes widened and he looked over to Ed, realizing what he had just said.

"No, Ed! I didn't-

"I'm dying?" He whispered. His eyes were wide, staring at the ground. He brought up one furry hand and held it to his face. Al reached out, but Ed just backed away.

"No one told me..." He looked up, Angry tears on his face. "No one bothered to let me know?" His crouch got deeper, and he growled. Not at Al, but himself.

"Ed, That's not it-

"Then what is!" He yelled, standing up to his full height. He never did anymore, but now Al saw he was considerably tall. He looked almost...scary... glaring at Al. "Why the FUCK didn't I know!" He clutched his head, crying harder.

Al tried to lay and hand on Ed's shoulder, but Ed just slapped it away. "Get AWAY from me! ...How could i trust you? ANYTHING you say! I..." He backed away more. "I..." Finally, his breath caught, and he ran. He ran away on all fours leaving Al to stumble after him. But he just wasn't fast enough. He started crying too as he fell and landed in a puddle.

"ED!" He screamed. But he couldn't see his brother anymore.

Ed was gone.

* * *

He ran as fast as he could, his breath loud in his ears. He didn't know where he was going, but he had to get away. From them, from... his brother.

He tripped as another coughing fit came. He doubled over and waited for the shaking to cease before shaking the blood from his hand and continuing. Damn rejection... It was killing him... He snorted at his own pun.

It wasn't long until he was lost and caughing blood again. Only now, it hurt alot worse. He was dizzy, and couldn't see where he was going.

So he ran into someone.

"Whoah there, kid... hey, you alright?"

Ed's head hit the concrete.

* * *

**Ed: :O**

**Me: Hehe, can you guess who the person was?**

**Jeremy: It was probably our mystery winner xD**

**Me: BINGO!**

**Ed: ...**

**Me: What's wrong Ed?**

**Ed: That was... dramatic o.e**

**Jeremy: that it was, Ed... That it was.**

**Me: Oh! Before I forget. There was an entry that, although didn't fit the rules and wasn't qualified, was really sweet and cool. So i decided, even though it didn't win, i would put it up in this chappy! **

**Jeremy: SO! Here's Sathreal's entry;**

****

Sathreal: (noticing Ed staring at a fautin or randome object outside) "Hey..you have been starring at that forever are you lost or something?"

Ed: no well... not pysicially at least.

Sathreal: Huh? i am confused..

Ed: its nothing.. forget I said anything.

Sathreal: frowns but stops noticing the kitty ears" hey... are those kitty ears?(reaches out and touches them) oh wow they are. (not fazed) "Thats cute.. im kinda envious. I wish i had kitty ears.

Ed: (stunned) your not.. afraid of me or think i am a freak?

Sathreal: Why would I? Those ears just make you part of who you are.(Smiles wide) Be proud of who you are kid.

Ed: im not a kid..Im 18 (that is the right age?) (Genocide: Yes, hun, that's the right age xD)

Sathreal: (Surprised but doesn't show.) oh really well you are still younger than me by 2 years so to me you still are sorta a kid. (Pause) you know.. you look like you could use some Icecream... is it ok if i buy you some? (Smiles warmly offering hand which ed hesitantly takes.)

and than we go and have icecream and later i find al and hand Ed over to Al and wish them luck on fixing their problem and tells Ed that as soon as he gets himself better to look me up.. the end

Jeremy: AWE~! That was really sweet, Sath!

Ed: I WILL look you up later!

Me: So, next chapter will be the contesty-type chappy :D

AGAIN!

Please do not forget to leave your name with your submission. You can submit one more for this chapter.

Jeremy: Genocide, you're starting to sound weird

Me: Sorry x/3

**Ed: BYE~!**


	11. Markie xD

**Yep! You know what this chapter is! xD The actual chapter part isn't very long. It's the submissions i had to post at the end of it xD**

**Ed: So many to choose from-**

**Jeremy: And so little time :\**

**Me YEP! Anyway, i don't want to waste ya'll's time-**

**Ed: Did you just say 'Ya'll'?**

**Me: ...yea...**

**Ed: ROFL! You RETARD! xD**

**Me: o.o ...**

**Ed: I CANT BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT! xD**

**Me: D: ... :(**

**Jeremy: (Nervous laugh) I guess I'll do the warnings today**

**WARNING!: Bad news, violence, brotherly violence, mean words, kitty-ness, nudity, CONTEST CHARACTER!, french words, mood swings, glomps, SUBMITION POSTING!, and snoozy Edo :D**

"That makes no sense, General!"

Roy sighed, placing a calming hand on Havoc's shoulder.

"When we first found him, all that was different was his eyes, ears, and tail." It looked like havoc would interupt, so he stopped him. "We had seen him Nude shortly after we found him. He had no clothing in the cot they held him prisoner in."

He sighed. "About a month and a half later, he looked more like a beast... Did you see his feet?"

"But still, General! I think-

"There's no doubt in my mind about this, Luitenant..."

Mustang removed his hand, running it down his face in frustration.

"We ran the test a million times..."

Havoc's breath quickened. He couldn't deal with this.

"The rejection isn't of his Cat half... It's his human side that's dying."

* * *

Ed's eyes blinked open with a groan. He felt the strangest sense of Deja Vu.

"Oh, good. You're awake."

Ed looked over to see a girl poking meat on a stove he'd never seen before. She was pretty by Ed's standards. Long wavy blond hair, blue-grey eyes...She just stared at him for a moment before poking the meat again.

"You've been out for a while, kitty."

Ed froze, and looked down. Sure enough, everything was out in the open. This of course brought a blush to his face, but he didn't bother covering up. She had seen it already, right?

"Why am I naked in your house? Who are you? ...Why the fuck am I naked in your house?" She giggled, and walked over, scratching him behind the ears. He slumped over and purred, nuzzling her hand.

"You passed out right in front of me. I wasn't going to leave you on the street. As for you being naked? Your clothes were covered in blood. But i couldn't find any wounds."

Ed pushed her hand away, his ears folding back nervously. This made her eyes widen.

"Tell me your name."

"Markie."

Ed raised his eyebrow at this, but sighed.

"I'm Ed."

He stood, looking around for the front door. Markie seemed to notice, becuase she got up and blocked his way, flinching at how tall he was.

"Give me a number to call. I'm not letting you leave because you're obviously hurt, so we'll just get someone to come get you."

Ed hissed, his ears once again folding back, but in warning. She took a step back, but huffed.

"Don't you sass me, Ed." She said, crossing her arms. Ed growled under his breath but sat down, obviously not pleased. "Now. Give me a number to call and you can be on your merry way."

Ed gave her the number to Havoc's house. No way in hell was he going to wherever Al would be. He felt betrayed. This guy was supposed to be his brother, but had kept something so important from him... he doubted whether or not it was truth. Would his brother have done that to him?

Markie picked up the phone and dialed said number, tapping her foot as she waited for someone to answer.

_"It's Jean."_

"Hi, you, er... don't know me at all, but I have this guy here who says his name is Ed, and-

_"You found Ed? Where is he? Is he okay? What happened?"_

Markie's brow twitched, but she let out her breath and continued.

"Yes, I found him. He's at my house, perfectly fine, and he happened to pass out in front of me on the street." She looked over to Ed, and was once again curled up, kneading her couch.

_"I'll be right there. Where do you live?"_

She gave him her address and hung up, turning to Ed.

"Well Kitty, He's gonna' be here in a bit. Go ahead and grab some food out of the kitchen. I bet you're hungry."

It was at that precise moment Ed's stomach chose to growl as loudly as possible, and he blushed. He took that moment to scurry into the kitchen and come back with meat dangling between his teeth. He sat contentedly on the couch and munched away. Markie just giggled, and sat down, picking up a book to pass the time.

Before either new it, there was a rather loud knock on the door.

Markie sighed and heaved herself up, sauntering over to the door. Opening it, she was almost trampled as Roy, Jean, and Al rushed in. They saw Ed and gasped, hesitating.

Ed stood at full height, graceful even when still. His thin, lean figure curved slightly as he bent his back backward just abit. His hair covered his eyes, and he looked absolutely animalistic. Al saw this, and shivered. Never before had he been scared of his brother.

Havoc ran straight to Ed, who was still nude, and hugged him. When they pulled back, Havoc had the decency to blush, while Ed chuckled. The younger blond looked over, finally catching sight of Al, and looked down. This made everyone confused.

"Al?" He turned to Roy, who was eyeing him and Ed suspiciously. Al just laughed nervously.

"It's nothing, Gener-

"Nothing?"

Everyone turned to Ed, who looked more feral than ever. His ears back dangerously, his tail on end. He was crouched down and growling under his breath, barely audible. (A/N: DAMN! does he have mood swings!)

"Not telling me I was fucking DYING wasn't NOTHING!" He yelled at Al, who backed up a couple paces. Ed came forward far too fast for anyone to protest, and slammed Al against a wall, hissing.

Memory loss or not, no one expected Ed to EVER touch Al that way.

Al just looked away, ashamed and showing it. Ed leaned in close, almost snarling into his face.

"Why should I believe anything you say? How the FUCK do I even know you're really my brother?"

The room was silent. No noise but the sound of Ed's gutteral growling. No one dared move. Al was crying silently. It was Markie who broke the silence.

"...Erm... I can see there are some things to be worked out, but please don't break my house TnT."

Ed let Al dropped to the floor, ignoring his brother's choked coughs. He felt betrayed and ignored. The only comfort for him was Havoc's arms, that chose that moment to lock around him. He leaned into them needily.

"Brother, I-

"Save it." Ed said, pushing himself away from Jean and glaring at him. "You could've told me..." He turned to Jean. "Hell. YOU could've told me..." Jean looked like he wanted to say something, but was cut off.

"Did you think it just wasn't something to be bothered with? I would just cough up my blood one day, and die, and you wouldn't have to explain anything to me?" Ed started to cry, as Markie kind of scooted of and hid behind Havoc.

"Ed, that's not-

"SHUTUP, ROY!" He snarled, causing the older man to be silent. Markie stepped forward, grabbing Ed's hand. He turned and snarled at her, but she just smiled.

"Calm down, Ed." She drew him close. "I don't exactly know the situation-

"Exactly, so why don't you-

"But i know these people care about you. I can see it. So why don't you just listen to them? It won't hurt..." She smiled up at him, and his ears drew themselves to the side. He was calming down.

"Excuse me, ma'am... who are you?" Havoc queried. She turned around and gave him a dopey smile.

"I'm Markie!"

Havoc sweatdropped.

Ed took Markie's hand, turning her attention back to him. He leaned over and nuzzled her cheek, purring, making her blush.

"Thanks for everything, Markie. I know you don't know me, and you had no reason to help, but-

"Don't worry, Kitty, it was nothing."

He smiled at her, and turned to Al, who looked like a beaten puppy. Ed seemed to be frustrated with something, but walked over and hugged him. It was a tight hug, and Ed was shaking, but Al returned it none the less.

"I'm still beyond angry... i still can't understand why..."

A pause.

"But you're my brother... And i need to try to forgive you."

Al's eyes scrunched up, and he started to cry onto Ed's shoulder.

* * *

They thanked Markie for all she had done, and after a flying glomp and several minutes on the ground, they managed to persuade her to let Ed go.

"Bye Kitty!" She hollored from her door. Ed stood and waved from the car, grinning. He would miss his new friend, and hopefully, he would remember where she lived.

"Write down the adress." Roy nodded, and scribbled the numbers down onto a napkin. "Why am i doing this?"

Al smiled. "So Ed can stay in touch with his new friend."

After Ed sat back down, and was pulled straight into Havoc's lap, they threw a blanket over him and drove away, leaving Markie to sulk.

Ed squirmed in Jean's lap and tried to get comfortable, but was having trouble. The man had some bony knees.

"Jean..."

The older blond looked up.

"Yea?"

"Could you let go?"

Jean blushed, but did as instructed. Ed crawled over and curled up, his tail thumping on the seat.

* * *

**Me: ROFL!**

**Ed: What is it, Alexx?**

**Me: OHMAHGAWD! Okay, so I had already picked a winner for this thing, but Mortichai submitted at the last second and O MY GAWD! It's so fucking hilarious! xD**

**Jeremy: Are you going to let us see it?**

**Me: What? Oh, of course! But first, the winner of the contest-thingie!**

**Drumrolll, please?**

**Ed: (Drumrolls)**

**Me: And the winner of this totally pointless contest thingie IS:~!**

**FULLMETAL EPICNESS!**

**Ed: Seriously, Dude. Out of all the submissions, that made us laugh the most. **

**Jeremy: I almost peed myself because it doesnt take much to make me laugh :D**

**Me: So congrats! and to everyone else. 'Markie' Is the one and only, Fullmetal Epicness!**

**Markie: Thankyou, thankyou!**

**Jeremy: So without further adou;**

**Fullmetal Epicness: HEY GAIZ!**

Ed: WTF is SHE doing here! GTFO!

Fullmetal Epicness: But Ed! Our dearest author friend, GenocidalLove, here has invited me to the party.

Ed: Why would you do that to me!

Genocide: Because I'm awesome.

Fullmetal epicness: *nods head* 'tis a true thing. Mmmm-hmmm.

Genocide: And because I can do whatever I want to you, Edo!

Ed: Wtf! Like hell you can!

Fullmetal Epicness: Ah! But Ed, you forgets teh important details and such!

Genocide: Right! I am the Brilliant Author. And Brilliant Author's get to do whatever they want to the characters in the story!

Ed: FFFFFF-Why me?

Genocide: Be glad you have me! Other author's do much worse things.

Fullmetal Epicness: That they do. And she is the author for this fic, therefore you are at

her mercy. How can you forgets teh important details like these?

Genocide: Keep forgetting things and we may need to take you to the institution.

Fullmetal Epicness: You'll love it Ed! It's like my second home! They have chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast, rap battles all the time, clairvoyent lemurs, nerf gun wars everyday at 2, and-

Ed: You had me at chocolate chip pancakes, you psychotic nutjob!

Fullmetal Epicness: That's /DR./ Doctor Epic Win to you!

Ed: Screw you guys. Nevermind, I'm leaving.

Genocide: WAIT! *tackles Ed with a flying glomp* you need to stay so I can finish my fic. Think of

the readers!

Fullmetal Epicness: Since he's a kitty In this fic, I think we should draw whiskers on his face.

Ed: Both of you can go play in traffic!

Genocide: I LOVE YOU TOO EDWARD!1!one!

Ed: I NEVER SAID THAT!

Fullmetal Epicness: Hey Shortstuff, calm down so we can draw kitteh whiskers on you! :3

Ed: LE GASP! WHO'RE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK MIDGET WHO CAN'T EVEN GO TO THE BEACH BECAUSE HE'S SO SMALL HE'S SINK INTO THE SAND AND THEN WHEN THE TIDE COMES IN HE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT DROWNING BECAUSE HE'S SO MICROSCOPIC HE CAN JUST BREATHE THE OXYGEN ATOMS IN THE WATER!

Fullmetal and Geno: ... O_o ...That was long.

Fullmetal Epicness: Yayz! Implied, hot man-smex!

Ed: Me and Havoc soooo do NOT do that! :(

Genocide: In MY world you do! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Fullmetal Epicness: Brilliant Author has already made you a kitty, Ed! Who's to say she can't write hot scenes with you and Jean? Nice evil laugh, by the way.

Genocide: Thanks, I was taught by a kitteh! :D

Fullmetal Epicness: Wow, really?

Genocide: Yup, the very same one that showed me how to shoot lasers out of mah eyes.

Fullmetal Epicness: OMGWTFBBQ ~ That's totally blow-my-mind epic!

Ed: Stop ignoring me! :o

Fullmetal Epicness: *stabs him with a spork* Stop complaining!

Genocide: ED! *Runs over and hugs him* NUUU DON'T DIE! :'(

Ed: Ahhh! I'm bleeding, you psycho! And get off me!

Genocide: But Eeeeedddd!

Fullmetal Epicness: It's just a scratch! Now go do more hot man-smex scenes!

Ed: Nuuu! I dun wanna!

Genocide: Too bad! I, Brilliant Author, demand it, or we shall use The Spork of Justice again!

Ed: NEVER!

Genocide: *Tackles him* You have to! If you don't, the fangirls will sick their Jabberwocky on us!

Fullmetal and Ed: What's that?

Genocide: The Jabberwocky is like this super-huge dragon thingy that goes around eating people and saying, "IMMA EAT CHU!" :O

Ed: LE GASP! :O

Genocide: And You know what it's two favorite things to eat are? :)

Ed: N-No...

Fullmetal Epicness: What is it?

Genocide: LITTLE BOYS AND KITTEHS!

Fullmetal and Ed: DOUBLE LE GASP!

Ed: I DUN WANNA DIE!

Fullmetal Epicness: Then go get ready for more chapter scenes!

Ed: I can't go out there! It'll get me!

Genocide: If you stay here, I'LL get you! Spork of Justice remember?

Ed: Fine. But if I get eateded I'l gonna haunt the piss outta you guys! *leaves*

Genocide: You know, I killed the Jabberwocky a long time ago with mah lazah vision...

Fullmetal Epicness: O RLY?

Genocide: YA RLY.

Fullmetal Epicness: ROTFLOLASHTMSFO,IDMT,AINCBISAGOWOTTARUTDIAIOA! AHAHAHAHA! You scared the crap out of him!

Genocide: HOLY LONG-OCITY BATMAN! LONG LOL IS LOOOONG!

Fullmetal Epicness: IT'S OVER NINE-THOUSAAAAND!

Genocide: What's it mean anyway?

Fullmetal Epicness: Rolling on the floor laughing out loud and so hard that my sombrero falls off, I drop my taco, and I nearly choke, but I see a glass of water on the table and

reach up to drink it and I'm ok again.

Genocide**: EPIC WIN! GOLD STARS FOR EVERYONE!**

**Jeremy: Wow... **

**Ed: Holy fu-**

Me: Does everyone think i'm just off-the-wall fangirl for Ed? HELLO! My favorite anime characters are L and Gilbert Nightray! (andTakuyafromDigimonFrontiers) Oh! and Tamaki Suoh! and Fai from Tsubasa Chronicle! And-

Jeremy: Okay Okay!

Ed: We get it, I'm not your absolute favorite!

Me: Sorry lovey :\

Ed: (pouts)

**Me: xD And now, the late entry that almost made me pee myself! Mortichai's entry!**

0.o.o.0

****

Me: Alright, another crack at it then.

Ed: CRACK? WHERE!

Me: I meant—

Ed: WHERE'S THE CRACK ? I MUST HAVE IT!

Me: Ed, there isn't any crack I was just saying that i—

Ed: DON'T LIE TO ME WHERE IS IT?

Me: Ed, listen to me, there isn't any crack!

Al: Brother, I thought you were off that shit for good?

Me: Did you just…?

Al: What?

Ed: *furiously rummaging through drawers for crack*

Me: You? You didn't… Did you?

Al: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

Me: SO I HAVE PROOF! You got that on tape, right Geno?

Geno: Err… yeah but what was I supposed to tape again?

Me: DID YOU NOT HEAR IT? DID YOU NOT HEAR AL SAY…. THOSE WORDS?

Geno: What? You mean 'shit' and 'hell'?

Me: YES! THOSE ONES RIGHT THERE! *points to imaginary words*

Al: Err… and those are bad how?

Me: BECAUSE YOU MUST REAMAIN INNOCENT! Innocent people don't say those words, Al.

Al: But—

Me: NO BUTS!

Ed: *looks up from crack induced rage* Hehe, you said 'butt'.

Us: *facepalm*

Geno: OMG HAII EDO! *glomp* Since when chu gets here?

Ed: Uh… crap I can't remember.

Al: Hmm… must be the crack.

Geno: HOLY SHIT WHAT CRACK?

Ed: Hehe, it sounded like 'butt crack'.

Me: OMIGOD ED SHUT UP OR I WILL MAKE THE TRAFFIC CONES EAT YOUR VERY SOUL!

Al: Aw, shit. Not again.

Me: What the hell, Al? What did I just say?

Al: That you're a fucking hypocrite.

Me: That too, HEY WAIT!

Al: *snicker*

Ed: OMIGOD I WANNA SNICKERS BAR!

Jeremy: OMYGAWD brilliant!

Me: That was great, Mortichai

Ed: He stole your traffic cones thing!

Me: Eh Oh, and a side note:

This whole thing was 2,976 words until i added the authors notes :\

yeo

well bye


	12. Violent Aflictions

**Ed: WHAT THE HELL! Where the f*** have you been, Geno?**

**Genocide: I'm sorry v.v **

**Jeremy: It's okay, cuz. As long as you're updating.**

**Genocide: Well, that's why I'm sorry. You see, my mom found my FF stories, and was all;**

**Flashback:**

**"What the hell, Alexx? What is this trash?"**

**I shuffled my feet, trying to make myself as small as possible in the face of darkness and doom.**

**"They're my stories..."**

**"NO SIR! I'LL NOT HAVE YOU WRITING SUCH UNPOLEASANT THINGS!"**

**Squeek.**

**"Yes Ma'am..."**

**End flashback;**

**Jeremy: Harsh...**

**Ed: What, so i'm just... like... unimportant?**

**Genocide: 'Course not, lovey :D i'll just have to be inconspicuous about it, meaning i won't be able to write often now...**

**Jeremy: Whatever, Geno. Post the warnings so the readers can... ya know... read...**

**WARNING!: Boredom, Violence, Blood, licking, mystery, threats, mumbling, forgetfulness, humor, and-**

_**SERIOUS WARNING! PLEASE READ!: **_**If EdxAl fluff bothers you, then i advise you don't read this chapter. If you squint there's some implications, and FLAMES WILL BE USED TO ROAST MARSHMALLOWS!**

Ed traced the fancy pattern on the rug, every now and again sparing a glance at the door that hid Havoc, Al, and Roy who were having a 'Grown-up discussion' that Ed wasn't allowed to partake in. He sighed.

Bored. Bored. Bored.

"Why didn't I know sooner?" Al asked in a hushed voice, still managing to sound furious. Roy scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I forgot to mention it..."

Ed looked up curiously as a crash sounded. His ears twitched a few times but he decided to leave it be. Pandora chose that time to prance over and mewl at him.

_Are they still fighting?_

Ed snorted. "Yea. They've been like that for about an hour, thinking I can't hear them." He could see Pandora roll her liquid lilac eyes at the absurdity. "And it would seem it's worse than you originally feared." Ed spared another glance at the door, not noticing Hawkeye watching, confused. "Apparently it's the human me that's dying. Eventually I'll lose all ability to think rationally, and revert into a completely Neanderthalic being._" _Ed couldn't help the sigh that pushed past his lips.

"Maybe that would be better, though. Maybe then, i wouldn't be aware of it... I can feel it, Pandora..."

The cat mewled, obviously asking what he meant. Ed smiled sadly, looking back and staring, as if he could see the three through the door.

"I can feel myself leaving... changing... dying..."

Hawkeye blinked. Was he serious? He could feel it?

The door shot open and Roy flew through, slamming into the opposing wall. Al followed after him, sleeves rolled up, obviously peeved. Havoc chose to stand passively, letting Ed slink over and nuzzle his neck.

"What's that about, love?"

Havoc grinned at the nickname, and lifted his hand to stroke Ed's back, getting a purr from the blond.

"Roy withheld information... Al's getting revenge."

They laughed, and watched whole-heartedly as Al beat the shit out of their commanding officer. Just as Al lifted him by the scruff and poised for another punch, a gun sounded. Ed yowled and jumped five feet in the air before scrambling under the couch in a shivering heep. Everyone blinked at the reaction, then Hawkeye coughed.

"Al, i think you've done enough."

Al released Roy, wiping off his hands. "Yes, Ma'am."

Ed giggled at Al from his all-too-familiar crouch, having come out from under the couch and taken a safe position behind Havoc. Al snickered, and walked over, patting Ed on the head.

"Was it entertaining?"

Ed merely nodded, grinning.

* * *

"I'm serious, Ed. You run off again, i'll skin you alive."

Ed nodded, not really paying attention while Havoc droned on about what not to do ever again. He was getting tired of people treating him like he as disabled. It got on his nerves.

"...And then we had to come find you. I'm sure Markie had better things to do that day..."

Ed nodded absently, rolling over on his back and letting out a yawn.

"...Could've really hurt someone! There was that bum..."

Hobos? That sounded interesting, but Ed was too far gone to listen.

"Ed?"

The response was a mumble and the back of the blond's head. Havoc huffed. "Ed, are you even listening to me?"

"No."

Havoc sighed, scooting over to lay his chin on the younger blond's shoulder. "C'mon, Ed. We were really worried... I was really worried."

Ed tensed, turning to the older man with a resigned sigh. "I know, love, I'm sorry. At the time, I was just too... Just... too, okay?" His eyes flickered down. "But I won't do it again... I promise."

Jean seemed to think this answer was acceptable, and couldn't resist a quick snog.

* * *

Heat was rolling off of him in waves. Jean could feel it coming from behind the door. The animalistic urges were almost palpable. He heard growling and crashing, but knew not to go in. He had done that once before, and it hadn't ended well.

Inside, Ed was yowling and growling, trashing the room. His head felt like it was stuffed too full, and his body ached. He couldn't think clearly, and wanted nothing more than to rip something apart, be it furniture or otherwise.

A light knock on the door had the blond frozen, his eyes narrowing with a growl.

"Ed? Can I come in? It's Havoc... It's Jean."

A long silence followed this. Ed was crouching down, backing away, watching the door with less than hidden warriness. After a few moments, the door opened softly and Havoc's head popped in, setting Ed off. The younger blond lunged at the older man, the two landing in the hallway with Ed pinning Jean down, snarling into his face.

Havoc looked up, only slightly scared, and placed a hand on Ed's cheek, drawing out a flinch.

"Ed, calm down... It's okay."

The blond growled, leaning closer, before yanking it's head away and standing at full height, pacing the room snarling. Havoc sat up slowly, rubbing his head, and watching Ed. He tried to make out his mutters.

"...Bad... stupid cat... had to... with... but Havoc... and... deva... horrible... can't... with..." Nothing was registering for Havoc, and Ed just continued pacing. Once he had stopped to look up, breathing heavily, before returning to his oval path.

"Ed?"

Ed stopped, turning jerkily, albeit gracefully, to look at Jean with narrowed eyes. Jean fought the urge to squirm under his beast-like gaze but instead stood and walked over.

"Calm down, Ed..." Havoc reached out to put his hand on Ed's shoulder, but the younger blond slapped it away.

"I'll be outside..."

And so Ed walked out, leaving Haovc standing there in almost darkness.

* * *

Ed snarled.

"What the hell is happening!"

_This is what they were talkin about, right? You're becoming more animalistic... though I'd not say i've met any other animal with quite as big an... appetite."_

He growled at Pandora, making the small Cat flinch away.

"Fix this. Let me remember! Maybe, somewhere in those memories... is an answer... a solution-

_No, Edward... I cannot. For one, you yourself had wanted the memories sealed away... and I can't let you remember, when danger is so very close..._

Ed couldn't fight the sudden urge, and thrust out a clawed hand, catching the cat by the throat, failing to catch the first bit. He pushed her up against the nearest wall, a low feral rumbling in his chest.

"Does it look AT ALL like i care?"

The cat coughed and sputtered, squirming, yowling-

"Ed?"

The blond dropped Pandora and turned almost too quickly, growling. He was angry at so many things, and what luck someone had come to let him release the... tension.  
But there stood 'Al', watching him with catious eyes.

"Are you alright, Ed?"

Ed immediately crouched lower, eyes narrowed. "No, Al... I'm not." His hands fisted in his hair, but then were thrown in front of him, fingers curled, as if to strangle the air. "I'm so lost! I don't know what's happening!"

Al moved to step forward and say something, but Ed turned away and slammed his fists again the wall. "I don't know what's happening... to me! To everything! I may not know much, or remember even the slightest bit of what i was before, but..."

He turned back jerkily, surprising Al with angry tears.

"I know i've never felt like this... even now, to tear your throat out would feel so good..." Al backed up, confused and scared.

"Ed-"

"You smell like vanilla..." Ed came forward, stopping inches from Al and closing his eyes, inhaling deeply. "It smells so good..." His hand moved up, as if on it's own, to carress Al's cheek, Ed's eyes opened to reveal liquid gold, laced with tears. A mocking smile appeared on his face. Al tried to back away, but Ed caught his waist, pulling the younger blond closer, their stomachs touching.

Ed drew a shaky breath. "I'm sorry, it's so..."

Pandora mewled, Al struggled against Ed's grip. But it was no use, the chimera was too strong.

"...tempting..."

Al grunted with frustration, pushing Ed away, or trying to. Ed merely leaned in more, his chestrumbling, turning and going toward Al's neck. Ed ran his tongue down the vein, both of them shuddering-

"Ed... Dont."

Al was shaking, from more than fear.

"But... you look so-

His words were cut off with a grunt of pain, Al's knee connecting with Ed's gut. As soon as Ed was shrunked inward, he turned on his heel and ran.

What was that just now? His brother had frightened him...

'The feeling of those furred claws against my cheek...'

Al cried as he ran.

* * *

In neverending white, a snowy figure sat hunched, its head on its hand, its hand on its knee. It looked entirely comfortable and relaxed, save the manic grin that graced it's face.

"What an... interesting development, wouldn't you say?"

The white figure spoke with thousands of layered voices, of women and men. The black figure it adressed nodded. It hovered there, a mere ball of shadows.

"Soon, Edward Elric will cease to be, leaving only a creature doomed to destruction and eradication, be it of others or itself..." The rounded shadow peirced itself with a grin, the white standing out amongst the dark.

The white figure grins wider, splitting its face in what looked to be a painful way.

"We can't have that, now can we, homonculus..."

The ball grinned wider.

"When truth itself speaks, I can do nothing but listen..."

They then turned to a large stone door. It was cracked open, and a man's face shown halfway. He donned grey robes and a saddened face, weathered with time and greif.

"Are you willing to cooperate now, Tursley?"

The old man choked on a sob, nodding frantically.

"Of course..."

**YAY! So there's that! I'm really sorry it took me so long to post it. My life got in the way, and i couldn't access a computer...**

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm bringing out new elements and the mystery's coming to a close. I predict about 4 chappies left, but hey! I've been wrong before! :D**

**Sayonara!**

**OH!**

**OMAKE:**

**Waffuru ano desu: The waffle is over there :D**


	13. Be my dad? Do you even remember?

**Nothing much to say, loves...**

**I have fanart for this story now :D click the link at the bottom of my profile :3**

**WARNING!: I thought this chapter was kind of... sad. In fact, when i thought about it, it made me cry. There's some nudity, sadness, angst, flashbacking, and mysterious relations that will make you hate me...**

**and then there's Mustang's OOCness**

He paced in front of the mirror, nude, on all fours. He couldn't seem to tear his liquid gaze from the sight. It was disgusting...

He saw himself, like a cat, slinking around, he saw muscles that weren't supposed to be there, just beneath his skin. They were unnatural, and gave him grace. Before them, he was never graceful. The golden fur, it ran down his back now. His tail was fluffier, longer. His ears were bigger... fluffier. His hair; longer.

His feet were even more like a beast's. He was changing faster than he could follow.

And the urges.

The thought of his teeth sinking into flesh... cliche, but it sounded wonderful. The other night... when he had been so close to it. The taste, the smell... It was ecstacitic.

And even now, pacing, staring into those reflected golden eyes, the ferality... the splintering gaze. It made him uncomfortable.

So uncomfortable...

His tail flickered back and forth warily, his ears twitched.

Someone was coming.

He turned, his ears folding back as he waited to know who it was. He would've sniffed, but these days... smells excited him too much. He sighed. Yet another point of proof, the monster he was becoming.

The door opened, and in walked Roy.

"Ful- Ed.. How are you feeliing? Al told us what happened, or rather, we heard his mumbling. Why did you do that?"

He was standing over Ed now, his arms crossed. The clear display of dominance made him uneasy, and that thought in itself worsened it. So Ed stood, taller than Roy, and growled quietly.

"i don't know, General..." He leaned in, his ears twitching. Roy took a step back, surprised. "Why would I do that?"

"You know you're unwell, Ed. Please... take it easy-

"Unwell?" There was no anger in his voice, only curiousity. "And what part of me exactly is... unwell?" He gave a mocking smile. "Is it my mind?"

His features turned angry, a growl escaping.

"My face?"

Roy stepped back, unsure what to do. He had heard... when Ed got mad...

"The fact that I'm dying? That I'll cease to be?"

Roy stopped.

"You know?"

"Always."

"How?"

"...You people seem to forget I can hear through these walls."

They were mere feet away from eachother, but at that moment, Roy felt as if he stood miles away from the younge chimera. He didn't understand... Didn't want to undertand. Ed was like a son to him...

How could a father ever accept... that his son was a monster...

As if Ed was reading his mind, the young blond spoke, no hostility in his voice. In fact, something close to admiration... or love, crept in though a crevis in his mind.

"You know... General. I've often thought of you... as a dad." Roy's eyes widened, and Ed turned away, redfaced. "When me and Al came here, you were the one to look after us. I know you hid that you care under sarcasm and smirks, but i noticed. Over time, i think i learned to think of you..."

He looked back up, a sad smile on his lips. Roy came to the conclusion he closed his eyes to hide the tears.

"...As the father I could never hope to have..."

He sputtered.

"I hoped... that before I... go... You'd be there, for me... and for Al. I know my little brother will be lost when I'm..."

Something in Roy snapped, and without thinking, he stepped forward and brought the boy into his arms. He felt Ed stiffen, then relax, his face grazing over his shoulder.

"Ed... If it's what you want... I can..."

Ed looked up. Roy looked down. Their eyes met.

"I can be your father... if you'd like."

His ears flicked.

"If only for a while..."

And they stood there, locked in an awkward embrace.

And then something in Roy's mind clicked.

How did Ed know what he felt when he first came here... if he had forgotten?

* * *

Al sat outside HQ, clearly miffed.

He thought about the other night. His brother's eyes. For the first time since Ed had changed and come back... for the first time, he had seen his brother as an animal. Those cat-like eyes displayed nothing but want... and hunger. It was so basic and unemotional, Al wanted to vomit. His brother, his flesh, his blood, his connection to sanity...

He couldn't bring himself to finish the thought.

So he sat outside in almost rain, thinking the same thoughts over and over again. No one ever noticed him out there, far too busy with their own lives to stop for his pain.

Great.

He sounded angsty...

He looked toward the sky. It was so fittingly grey. The clouds blocked out the sun just for him. So he could remember, and swim in happy times... forgetting about everything...

**Flashback~**

"Al!"

Al turned, smiling, to find his brother laughing and running toward him. In his hands he held paper.

"Look, Al! I found these in Dad's study!" Al frowned half-heartedly.

"Brother, you know we aren't allowed in there." Ed giggled, waving a hand as if to hinder him from talking.

"Whatever, Al, mom didn't see me. But look! These are about Alchemy!" Al's frown turned up into a grin. "We could-

"We could Learn it!"

"Yeah! Mom was always happy... when..."

They both stood silent for a moment, remembering clearly. When dad was there, Their mom loved to see him do alchemy. But then he left, and she got sick.

"Yea!" Ed looked back up, smiling again. "Let's go!"

**End Flashback~**

Al sighed. The memory itself was of the days they didn't know alchemy. He remembered it as if it was yesterday. That was probably because once, it was yesterday...

And he had just held on to that...

And now, they were accomplished alchemists, and...

wait...

He sat up straighter, a look of puzzlement on his face. Could Ed still even practice alchemy? Al hadn't seen Ed try it once...

Did he even remember how?

He sighed again. Things were getting much too complicated. It hurt both of them, Al sometimes thought even him more than Ed.

But that wasn't true...

Ed must've been suffering so much. The thoughts of changing, dissapearing... running through his mind. Al wouldn't have been able to live with that... and pretty soon...

Ed wouldn't live with that.

Another sigh. His thought proccess was begining to bug him. Why did everything have to be so morbid? Maybe they would find a way to fix it... maybe Ed wouldn't dissapear... Maybe... he would have his brother back?

But that kind of thing never happened, did it?

He stood with yet another sigh. The noise was starting to grate on his every nerve. As he walked back to the dorms, he could help but look back toward HQ, into the third window on the second floor.

That's where Ed was...

He looked into the window, seeing his brother standing there, yelling at something.

And then he saw Roy grab his brother's arm and slap him.

Al ran... to his brother.

* * *

**The night before... The first night of the cycle... the first full moon;**

Ed lay huddled in his bed, shaking. He was breathing heavy, and felt the bedsheets stick with sweat. He felt too hot, but... somehow too cold as well.

_Edward..._

He flinched, but looked up as best he could. Pandora sat by his head, looking down at him in what he knew to be pity.

_I chose this night, to give them all back..._

_All but one._

He was confused, and then that confusion was thrust away with a soundless scream. His eyes widned, but he couldn't see anything. All these memories and information were too much.  
He felt his world go black and fuzzy as his body hit the wooden floor.

_How strange... he fell off the bed._

A voice, or rather, a sycronized multitude of voices, spoke to made her shivver.

"When he wakes..."

_I know, but... it can't be easy, knowing those things again..._

"Then make it easy... Help him cope. Though... i doubt he'll come within three feet of you, knowing what you did."

_He still believes he met me as a kitten. He doesn't know... about that cage._

"What's the point of letting him remember, if you don't give him everything...?"

The cat smirked, or did its best to. _There are others way of finding out, than just sifting through a few memories... _

_so..._

_How's Tursley?_

**HAHA! Mysterious much?**

**I don't really have anything to say today, other than;**

**This story's coming to a close ^-^ **

**though... i need a few ideas as to how to end it...**

**I have a really great way in mind, but it might piss off some of the readers, and i don't want flames xD**

**OMAKE!**

**Yamate O shiri gai itai: Stop it, my butt hurts xD**


	14. EVEN MORE IMPORTANT!

Remeber how Ed calls me Sadistic all the time?

well, it's because I am.

You see, I've recently discovered i'm selfish and whiny :D and this story does not please me in the slightest. HOWEVER! I'm willing to reconsider stopping it if it reaches 75 reviews ^-^

I'm a whore for reviews :D and i want actual feedback! not just "Briliant! YaY! OMG AWESHUM~!" I want to know what you guys honestly think of this story :3 if it makes you feel anything, if you've squeed to the point of unconciousness, or if you think it just sucks. But please, give me reasons WHY it sucks, or reasons WHY you squeed? LEGITIMATE REASONS!

I want to know if i'm doing something wrong, or totally right :D

and while i'm in this author's note, i have to point something out :)

WARNING! ONLY READ TEH NEXT PART IF YOU'RE OKAY WITH SPOILS :\

Alright, so... heehe there's another Chimera in this story, but i'm having conflicting feelings about what animal i want... her to be. . I need suggestions :3

END SPOILERS?

I'm also confused with teh next chappy. I still have teh doomy writer's block, so that's sucky... :\

Also1

I WILL bring Markie back, so don't worry, she'll be in the next chapter :3

thanks for listening to me whine ^-^

Sincerely;

Geno =^..^=

~I LOVE YOU GUYS~!


	15. The man in grey robes

**YAY! Okay, so before i forget **

**IMPORTANT! This story has happened in a time of one month. He was missing for 11 months, there was a 1 month time skip, and then the story ^-^ so... 13 months since he was captured :D**

**WARNING!: Angst, slapping, screaming, babbles, vulgar language, spite, suspense, recolection, introductions, memories, and teh snoozing of NON-KITTEH Edo :D**

**ALSO!**

**i advise you don't read this chapter...**

**EVAR!**

**it's soo... badly written :\**

Roy pulled away, staring hard at Ed. Ed stared back, his ears forward in curiousity.

"Ed... How do you know?"

Ed's brow furrowed. The chimera leaned forward, almost nose to nose with Roy.

"Know what?"

"What you felt... You said you'd forgotten."

Ed's eyes widened, and he backed away, not looking at Roy. Crap...

"What do you mean-

"Don't play dumb, Ed." Roy sounded angry. "We all know you're smarter than that!"

Ed's eyes shot up to Roy's. "I'm not following..."

"Your memories."

"What about them?"

Roy's hands fisted, the knuckles white.

"Why didn't we know?" His eyes were hidden by shadows. "Does... Does Havoc know?"

...

"No."

Roy's eyes burned, and he looked up. He stood tall over Ed, making the younger uneasy... Roy screamed then, loudly.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!"

"I JUSt GOT THEM BACK! DON'T EXPECT-" He couldn't seem to continue, he just backed away. Roy came forward and grabbed his arm, and Ed flinched. There was a sharp pain in his cheek, and his head was angled oddly.

"Ed..."

He turned his head back 'round slowly, eyes wide. His pulse grew faster, him more enraged.

"Gen-

"You should've told us... you shouldn't have kept it a secret..."

"I only just found out, just remembered." Every word was forced out, and he tried to calm himself. He felt his chest rumble, the antaginization had sent him over the edge. Roy was oblivious.

"Long enou-

Ed snarled, making Roy stop.

"I asked you... to be my comfort... to be my dad. I thought..." Ed sputtered with anger and confusion. He was having trouble... controling himself. "I thought that's what you'd be. But... even now... you've..."

Roy's eyes widened as the revelation hit him, but it was far too late.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The door burt open, Al shooting through. The motion seeming to trigger Ed, the blond lunged for Roy, who was distracted by Al. The older blond's claws caught Roy's shirt and tehy fell. Ed landed on top of Roy, snarling into his face.

"You turn so quickly, Dad..." The words were seethed, and though he was trying his best to hide the pain with rage, Roy noticed it.

"Ed!"

The blond's head whipped around to Al, who was standing in the doorway looking as if it was sin to move even the slightest. Ed just growled and crawled backwards, away from Roy. His head felt fuzzy, blurred. Every thought was marred by some... feeling.

He didn't like it.

* * *

Roy watched as Ed backed off of him, shaking his head. The blond was starting to worry him. Hell, he'd been worried.

Roy still couldn't bring himself to believe he slapped him... After what they had said to eachother, Roy had lost his temper. He himself didn't completely understand why he had done such a thing. Perhaps it had just been over due?

Stress was a bitch.

Al passed him, not even bothering to pay him mind, and knealt before his brother. Roy couldn't help but think about it. Al didn't know yet, about Ed remembering. He still believed his brother was lost and gone, and that this Boy knew nothing of him, only that they were brothers. It made the general sick to think of it.

"Ed! What's wrong?"

Ed shook his head, grinning up at Al. "Nothing, Al, I'm fine. Don't worry yourself over it."

Both Al and Roy's features darkened, but it was Al who spoke.

"Please, brother... please tell us. Let us know, so that we can help."

"Al-

"Tell him, Fullmetal."

Ed's eyes shot up to Roy's. The name... The name the state had given him. Roy had used it again... What happened to his name?

A mewl broke through the short silence, letting everyone know who was watching.

"I don't-

"He deserves to know... Just like we did."

Ed growled instinctively, his hackles rising just a bit, but a calming hand had him looking up at his little brother. Al's eyes were confused and sad, and it made Ed sad. He looked down, kneading his front paws (Hands) against the wooden floor.

Another mewl, more frantic than the last. Ed responded with a twitch of his ears.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Al." He glared at Roy, but then looked back at Al, bringing up a clawed hand to rest it on Al's cheek. The feeling brought unpleasent memories back, and the younger flinched. Roy's brow rose at the reaction, and Ed jerked his hand away.

"Oh...right."

It was awkward.

Ed's ears suddenly flew up, and he tensed...before crouching low, jaw almost to the floor, and growling. Al and Roy gave him their attention.

"Ed?"

"Brother?"

Without explanation, the blond flew toward the door, running on all fours. No time to think, Roy and Al were right behind him, confused... beyond confused. Ed snarled, turning what seemed to be in a random pattern, before bursting through the entrance... or exit, in the presented case. Roy and Al emerged not seconds later, and before them was Ed, Hackles raised, back arched, yowling and snarling. His eyes were enraged, his ears back and tail crooked.

In front of him, smirking, was a man;

Donned in grey robes.

* * *

**Ed's memories... of 13 months ago... **

_Ed's eyes blinked open wearily. His head hurt like shit, almost as badly as his automail. He was surounded in white, the floor and the ceiling completely bare save the giant transmutation circle he hung above... hung? He looked left... then right... up;_

_yep, he was totally hanging._

_Beside him hung another person, a girl. She was modestly pretty. Her hair was brown, and hung in tufts, layered and flared. There were somewhat natural-looking streaks of paler brown in random intervals. Her eyes were glassy and unfocused, but he could see they were a calm lilac, and semi-covered with brunette locks. She looked... too thin._

_He heard the door open, and whipped his head around to face a man with grey hair, and robes to match. The smirk on his face harbored an immediate dislike. Ed glared._

_"Hello Ed!" The man smiled. "My name is Professor Tursley." He blinked cool hazel eyes at Ed, tehn turned to the girl. "I see your friend hasn't woken up ye-_

_"What the hell do you want!"_

_The man sighed, shaking his head in mock dissapointment. "You need to learn your manners... and your place, brat." He smirked. "But that's alright. After this, you won't question me..."_

_He walked forward, and Ed gritted his teeth. As Tursley reached him, he abruptly turned and grabbed the girl, forcing a whimper from her._

_"No!" Ed yelled. "Leave her alone!" He lashed out with his feet, knicking the proffessor in his cheek. The man growled._

_"How dare you!" He yanked the girl down, bringing a cry from her, and threw her on the floor... on the circle. She lay there weeping, curled up with her knees to her chest._

_"Stop! Don't hurt her!"_

_Tursley threw something into the circle, Ed couldn't tell what it wa... Oh god._

_It was a dead cat._

_The cat was a beautiful cream color, with a black nose. It's eyes were wide open, and Ed could see they were green._

_The younge alchemist watched in horror as Tursley bent down and spread his hands out in front of him, letting them hover above teh edge of the circle._

_"That cat is no longer alive. Inside it, a blood seal has been drawn._

_Ed's eyes widened, Tursley's hands slammed down and the circle lit up._

_"STOP!"_

_

* * *

_

**Ed's memories... 3 months afterward...**

_Ed shifted. This tail was hard to get used to, as were the ears... He looked over, leaning his cheek on a bar that trapped him inside._

_"Are you alright, Pandora?" The cat smiled sadly_

_I'm fine, Ed... Just sore. This body annoys me... But it's not like i have a choice in using it._

_Ed looked down._

_"I'm sorry... I should've stopped him. You..."_

_He looked up again, smiling. "You were beautiful, Pandora."_

_The small cat's lilac eyes twinkled. You're still beautiful, Ed. Just with... extra appendages. _

_He scoffed. "Pretty soon, he said, I'll have much more than just a few extra appendages. The next change will be my eyes and teeth, then my internal organ systems... then my outside..."_

_..._

_"It'll take a while for that to finish..."_

_Pandora stood, and paced, her tail curling. I still don't see how he did it, this gradual transmutation... was it a chemical he added? Wa-_

_"Pandora... it's fine. ...I'm fine-_

_As if just to prove himself wrong, he started caughing violently, blood splatterring, a sick sound against the metal floors. Pandora mewed quietly._

_"Don't start with me, you know it's just a side effect."_

_It's one of my least favorites, Ed..._

_"Shut up, fuzzbutt._

_Midget_

_"Fluffy-_

_The cage door creaked, and there stood Tursley._

_"Why don't we move you somewhere more comfortable, ne?"_

**YAY!**

**Can you guess where he's going? Well, read the begining again, sillies! xD**

**and for those who don't like pandora... well... sorry xD**

**and about Markie...**

**She'll be in the epilogue :D**

**Hear that, FM Epicness?**

**hehe i'm off to make ramen ^-^**

**OMAKE:**

**1- Ichi**

2- Ni

3- San

4- Yon, Shi

5- Go

6- Roku

7- Shichi, Nana

8- Hachi

9- Kyu, Ku

10- Juu

11- Juuichi

12- Juuni

**etc... :D**


	16. Part1 finale: Memories

**So this chapter is 2 memories of Ed while he was imprrisoned. I'm sorry it's been so long since my last update, but i have a new account now :D This is the Last chapter in this part of the story, and the first chappy of part 2 will be on my other account Enter the Harlequin**

**Sorry for the wait, loves.**

**Enjoy the finale of Part 1 ~~!**

**Memory 24: Finally breaking**

The door made a sickening metallic sound as it rubbed against the metal floor. Ed looked up from his chains, half-changed eyes wincing at the light. There stood Tursley in all his sick glory. The old man wore a smirk and held a black halberd(1/1) in his left hand. Ed's eyes narrowed, and he bore his teeth. Tursley disgusted him. He hated the man with every fiber of his being. He hated him as he sauntered forward, eyes scanning Ed's body greedily. He hated him as he stopped with a smirk and bent down, lifting Ed's chin. He hated him most when he spoke.

"How is my pet today?"

Ed jerked his head away and spit in the man's face, snarling.

"Fuck Off!"

Tursley growled, wiping his face of the spit.

"Now now, pet. We musn't do these things to master-

"Master my ass! Let me go, you-

There was a sharp sting in his cheek, and Tursley was fuming. Ed's neck was craned and he was turned away. That was the eighth time today he had been slapped.

"You should be grateful, rat. You've gotten much better treatment than your friend. Why..." He leaned in. "How could i bring myself to harm someone so pretty?"

Ed snapped his jaws at the man, growling. "Get away from me-ah! Nngh..."

(1/2)Tursley grabbed him by the hair.

"I have something special... just for you."

He continued to pull Ed away and through an open door into a dark room. Though he flailed and tried to stop the man, Ed was unsuccessful for the pain atop his head was too great. Tears streamed down his cheeks lightly as the pain continued to grow.

"Please…" He whimpered. "Stop."

"Now, now, pet. We're almost there." Tursley crooned.

The light blue floors were illuminated only by a small candle in the corner of what seemed to be a very large room. The guard that followed them there stood by the door. Tursley pushed Ed into a corner and turned his back to talk to the guard.

_Bad move,_ Ed thought. He stood and charged at the scientist. Tursley whipped around and caught Ed by the neck. He grinned evilly and threw Ed to the ground.

"Ack!" His hand flew up to his throat as he coughed. On his hands and knees, Ed looked up to the man who was standing over him. "I… hate you." He spat.

"Mmm… I wouldn't say that. You'll learn to love me. Or, I'll make you!" He kicked Ed in the side. He pulled him up by the foot and kneed him in the gut. Ed grunted his eyes widened to saucers.

Tursley threw his head back and cackled. "How's that love percolating? They say the best love is forced love." He let go and Ed dropped onto his face. His nose was bleeding heavily and he was sure he'd chipped a tooth.

"Wh-what do you want from me?" He stammered.

Tursley grinned. "I want to break you; I want you to be my slave. Cater to my every whim. Never argue, never resist. Anything I want you to get… or do." He stoked Ed's hair as he leaned down. "Anything."

Ed was about to push his hand away, but hesitated. "Ah, you're learning. Good, good." Tursley praised. Soft as a feather, he slid his hand down Ed's arm, then his leg. Ed stiffened. He pulled his knees up and squeezed his eyes shut. "Don't be scared. You'll like it."

"What?" Before Ed knew it, Tursley was pulling his arms over his head. He sat on his stomach and leaned over Ed's face.

"Now, how about we start breaking you." He crushed his mouth against Ed's and he gasped. One hand was pinning Ed's arms while the other was sliding down. Ed felt something poke his stomach. _Is he…? Ew._ Tursley moaned and cinched his hands in Ed's ever-lengthening fur. Ed winced and tried to pull away. Tursley's free hand shot up and caught his wrists again.

"No, pet. There _is_ no escaping." Once again, Ed found his lips being occupied, but this time, his mouth was too. It slipped through his teeth rubbed the top of his mouth. Tursley's hand pulled through Ed's hair. He caressed his cheek and Ed's reflex was to bite down. Hard. He felt blood fill his mouth. Tursley pulled away yelling something about incompetence while Ed spat the blood in his face.

"You insufferable little brat! How dare you defy me!" Tursely slapped Ed across the face and he stared at him coldly. "Now you cooperate or pay the consequences!" Each time he spoke, more blood would leave his mouth. He lifted Ed's head up by his hair and slammed it down. He did it again. And again. And again. Until Ed didn't have the strength to even protest. Ed saw stars. "Are you going to listen to me now?"

Ed groaned and you had to squint to catch the barely readable nod.

"Good. And no more funny business." Tursley stood and kicked Ed over so that he was lying on his stomach. He groaned again got up on his hands and knees. Perfect. In one swift move, his pants were off and he was on top of Ed. Pushing angrily into his behind, Tursely laughed.

Ed screamed from the agony. Tears welled up in his eyes. He tried to collapse to stop the pain, but Tursley had a firm hold and was anchoring himself with his knees. He just kept pushing harder and harder, until Ed finally had to beg him to stop.

"Please, please it hurts so much. Just stop! Please… Just stop!" He was sobbing now.

_This pain. It hurts... Please stop. _"Please..." _This is dirty, it hurts... please..._

Tursley ran his hand around the front of Ed and squeezed. Ed screamed again. He was in so much pain he felt he could pass out. Actually, he almost did, had it not been for the man pushing him to the side. _When did he...? I can't remember..._

"You worthless piece of shit!" He was panting. _Stop... please, stop... _Ed coughed and looked up at the man.

"You can't do anything right!" The scientist kicked Ed in the face. He lost his sense of hearing in that ear for a moment. He began to feel dizzy again. He ached all over and just wanted a hug. From Al, from Winry, even form Mustang! He just wanted to know they were there and cared for him. They would tell him everything would be alright and that this creep was locked up in jail somewhere far away where he could never hurt him again.

Tursley grabbed his face, forcing Ed to look into those sick brown eyes.

"Call me master."

Ed tried to jerk his head away, a small cry of pain when he hit his cheek on the floor. Tursley slammed his face into the floor.

"Call me master, tell me you love me..."

...

"Yes... Master."

Ed rolled over to his back to see the man was pulling on his pants and opening the door to leave. "Stay here a while, pet. Keep it warm for me, I'll be back for more." He opened the door and he turned back. "Oh, and before I go." He leaned in for one last kiss. All Ed could do is watch in horror. Tursley moaned and pulled back. "Delicious." He grinned. He grabbed something form the corner as he was leaving. It looked like an oddly shaped ax. _A halberd?_ He handed it to the guard. They turned to Ed as the door creaked shut. Ed began to sob again. He curled up and dug his nails into his flesh. _I'm dirty..._

_I feel it, him, inside me..._

_He's still inside me..._

_I can feel him..._

_Everywhere..._

_I'm scared..._

_It's cold..._

_This place is dirty..._

_Al..._

_Please... Help me..._

_He's still here..._

He felt his blood run down his arms and knew he was holding himself too tight. The sobbing continued.

_I can't... this hurts... it hurts... it's dirty... _

He tilted his head back, a wail escaping. A cry, so desperate, so broken. Tursley couldn't help but smirk when he heard it.

"AL!"

* * *

**Memory 4: the water**

His head felt fuzzy, but he knew he was being dragged somwhere. He felt the pull of chains on his wrists, and the sting of his tail being scaped across linoleum. Where was this place? He hadn't ever been down this hall in the small time he'd been here.

"Ah." Cooed a twisted voice. "Glad to see you're awake. I was getting anxious."

Ed looked up to see Tursley, standing over what looked to be a giant tub. It was hard and metal, probably cold. Ed snarled.

"What the hell do you want now, asshole!" Tursley sneered and backhanded him, and Ed spat out a minute drop of blood. The brown eyed man then directed both attentions to the tub.  
"This is your next test, Pet." Edward was about to ask for elaboration, but the man yanked him up by his hair, bringing a cry of pain, and forced his head under freezing water.

"Now..." He cooed once more, lifting Ed's head as the younge blonde gasped and coughed. "Who am I?"

Ed struggled against his hold, but Tursley yanked up and tightened his grip, forcing a strangled cry from Ed's water-filled lungs. "Y-You're... a m-monster." He snarled, or tried to. "G-Get aw-way from me!"  
His head sank down in the water, and he struglled, but Tursley's grip was strong. Water flooded his large ears and nose, he couldn't hold his breath. Just as he was about to give in, he was lifted once more.  
"Wrong. I am your Master, and you will adress me as such."

Ed jerked his head back, slamming into Tursley's nose. The old man yelled and stood, kicking Ed across the face.

"HOW DARE YOU LAY YOUR FILTHY HANDS ON ME!" He talked around the blood seeping from his nose. Ed smirked, and collapsed on the floor.

**wasn't as good as i wanted it to be, but look forward to the next part! it'll only be like... 9 chapters long, but it will conclude the story, and begin where we left off :D With Ed facing Tursley, and Roy and Al watching confused xD  
Til next time loves, my account~~**

**Enter the Harlequin**


	17. AN

My lovely readers~!

Part 2 is officially up on Enter the Harlequin

ENJOYS~!


End file.
